Naruto:Going Into the Future
by jaberjazz
Summary: What happens when Naruto and the gang gets sucked into a vortex that leads to the future? Will they ever go back to their proper time? Read and find out! NaruxHina SasuxSaku InoxChou ShikaxTema NejixTenten
1. One Stop: The Future!

**_A/N: I just randomly got this idea when I was trying to go to sleep yesterday night. Somethings you should know:_**

**_Sasuke came back after he killed Itachi but never met Tobi/Madara._**

**_This takes place when the characters are 13 and 18 years old._**

**_Well, here ya go!_**

**

* * *

**

In the past,Naruto 13 years old…..

Naruto and the gang were at training ground 7 hanging out and talking, doing what teenagers do best. Sakura and Ino was for once talking and not bickering each other. Shikamaru was trying to sleep but couldn't because of RockLee talking about youth. Naruto and Sasuke were having a no talking contest. Tenten was talking to Hinata about boys while Neji eaves drop on them. Chouji was munching on a bag of chips. Kiba was rubbing Akamaru on his belly and Shino was just standing there.

'AAHHHHHH!'' everyone heard a scream and turn their heads towards the direction of the scream. They got into fighting positions to only see Tsunade running and stopping in front of them.

'Lady Tsunade, come here for a sec!' they heard a familiar female voice by a tree they saw Tsunade come out of. They could've sworn they saw Tsunade turn pale a little.

'Please Naruto, hide me! I'll buy you unlimited ramen at the ramen shop!' Tsunade said trying to bribe Naruto.

And it succeeded.

Shizune came out of the bushes and was about to go up to Tsunade when above everyone a weird vortex opened.

'WHAT THE-?' Naruto said as he, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, RockLee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru got sucked up in the vortex.

As soon as they were all sucked up in it, the vortex closed, leaving a shocked Tsunade there.

'It cant be that time of the year…is it?' Tsunade said.

'What time of year?' Shizune asked.

'Every 75 years, a vortex that leads to the future opens at a random spot and stays at that spot until one person, or in some cases animals, gets sucked it closes and you have to wait another 75 years before it reappear and 'spits' out the people or animals it swallowed.' Tsunade said.

'75 YEARS!?' Shizune yelled, completely shocked at this new information.

'yes. I have to go and inform the elders and the heads of the clans immediately. Shizune, tell their sensei's about what happened and tell them to meet me in the office at 5:00pm.'Tsunade didn't give Shizune a chance to respond because she left immediately to her office.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto and the gang in the vortex…..

Everyone was done screaming and was 'flying' through the vortex. Shikamaru told everyone to hold hands so they won't depart.

'What's going on?!' Ino said trying to stay as calm as possible.

'I dont know but what ever is happening mustn't be good.' Shikamaru said as they continue flying.

Out of no where a calendar popped up in front of them while they were flying. It showed June 3rd,3002 which was the today's date. Then the calendar pages started ripping off the dates all the way until it reached June 3rd, 3007. that was 5 years later! That's when it Shikamaru finally discovered what was happening.

'I know what's happening!' Shikamaru said.

'What?' sakura asked.

'Were going into the future!' Shikamaru said.

'Are you serious?! This is no time for jokes Shikamaru!' Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

'No…he's right. Why would the calendar would pop out of no where and go all the way to 3007,which is 5 years later in the future?' Neji said

'THAT'S AWESOME!! I BET-' Naruto didn't get a chance to finish because he got bopped in the head by Sakura and a force forced Naruto and the gang to stop holding hands. Everyone was still in a group but they were in their original team group.

'HINATA!' Neji screamed as his team went an opposite direction than Hinata's.

Everyone was in their original teams going in different directions. Then there was a bright light that blinded them. They reached the bright light and it felt like time stop. Everyone mange to look down to see 4 tiny blue dots. They started falling. As they fell, the dot got bigger and bigger until it was big enough to fit a team of 3 through. Each team went through a different vortex.....

**

* * *

**

In the future, Naruto age 18. w/ team 7.

'HA! I WIN!' Naruto screamed as put 5 cards on the ground. He, Sakura, and Sasuke was at first playing a simple card game called 'go fish' that somehow turned into a gambling game.

Naruto was wearing a simple ninja shirt and pants with a orange and black version of the fourth hokage's coat..thingy. **( a/n: forgot the name of it.) **His hair is even more spikey than before.

'YOU CHEATED! LET ME CHECK YOUR SLEEVES!' Sakura yelled.

Sakura was wearing clothing that was similar to Kurenai's clothes. The only difference was that the white part of it had a pinkish color to it and the sleeve was red with a green flower on it. Her hair was long again.

'This is why I didn't want to play go fish….'Sasuke said.

Sasuke was wearing similar clothing he wore in Shippuuden. The thing is he was not wearing a purple belt but clothing that could fit him. Also, his shirt was a dark blue color and it had the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. His pants were black and his hair was still the same.

'GOTCHA!!' Sakura screamed as she tackled Naruto to ground. She shook his sleeves and 20 cheating cards came out.

'Hehehe, how did that get in their?' Naruto said trying to sound innocent and cluless

Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck and started choking him.

'BAKA! I HOPE THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO CHEAT!' Sakura said.

'Dobe, out of all the card games in the world, you cheat on 'go fish'? You must really suck at this game.' Sasuke said

'-coughs- shut up tem-teme!' Naruto said, having a hard time speaking since he's getting chocked by Sakura.

'Loser.' Sasuke said

'Jackas-WHAT THE HELL –coughs- IS THAT?!' Naruto said as he pointed to a direction where a vortex had opened. Sakura and Sasuke turned around too and saw it.

Sakura grip on Naruto loosened up a little.

'That's a vortex!' Sakura said.

'Naaaaaw, it's a bluish blackish portal that leads you to random places.' Naruto said sarcastically to only get hit in the head by Sakura.

The vortex then turned into a baby blue color and it started to sparkle.

'That light looks so purty. … OW! IMA GET YOU TEME!' Naruto said as he rubbed his head with his free hand.

Then a younger version of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came out of their and landed face first to the ground.

The older Sakura let go of Naruto and stared in shocked. Naruto and Sasuke stared in confusion.

The younger version of them sat up and wiped there faces and looked up to see there older version of them looking at them.

They stared at each other until the older version of Naruto screamed.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?'

* * *

**_A/N: I know im supposed to be writing my other stories but I cant help it. Its like my writer block grew larger when I typed my other story ' Because of You' and that was suppose to stop the writers block! I will post my akatsuki story chapter sometime today since I'm finish typing it up. Anyways, if you haven't notice, I'm trying to do a different writing style. I'm trying to find one that I'm comfortable writing in. That's probably one of the reasons why im having a hard time typing 'akatsuki kidnaps Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata or whatever its called (I know its said that I cant even remember my own story's name. )_**

**_Please review!_**

**_~jaberjazz_**


	2. Enters inoshikachou!

**a/n: Thank you people who reviewed! It meant a lot to me. As a present you get the next chapter!**

**Also for now own so I wont confused people, the younger versions names will be in italics. Think of a flashback. Those have to do with in the past and most of them are in italics. So Past=italics. Young/Past version=italics. The older versions will be in regular writing.**

* * *

The older Sakura hit Naruto in the head.

'FOR ONCE WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING YOU DAMN BAKA?!' Sakura screamed.

'Why don't you both stop screaming.' Sasuke said coolly which made the younger Sakura blush. But the older Sakura bopped Sasuke in the head. The younger versions of them was shocked.

'Now that that's out the way…' Sakura didn't finish because she saw _Sakura_ look at her with death glares.

'How dare you hit Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura_ said.

But the older Sakura gave her a death glare that was 30 times worse than hers. _Sakura_ felt intimidated.

'Oh I hit Sasuke. But I have to keep him and Naruto inline and verbally talking to them wont work.' Sakura said

'Yeah what she sai- HEY! WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP TO BE-OUCH, TEME!' Naruto yelped as he was about to complain when Sasuke hit him in the head.

'Anyways, since we already know who we are, how did you get in the vortex?' Sakura asked.

'Well me, Sasuke-kun and baka –and don't say nothing Naruto or I will kill you- was hanging out with all of our friends when a vortex opened and swallowed us up. Then we came out the vortex and,well, here we are!' _Sakura _said

'When you say friends, do you mean team 8,10, and Gai's team?' Sasuke asked.

'Hn, yes.' The young uchiha said trying to impress his older self.

'Then that must mean the rest of your gang is with…well, the rest of the gang..' Naruto said.

Naruto looked around to only see Sasuke and Sakura staring at him with shocked.

'What?' Naruto asked confused.

'Dobe, you just said something smart. That's a once in a life time chance to hear.' Sasuke.

'Oh haha. Your so damn funny teme that I my stomach hurt..' Naruto said sarcastically.

'Hn.' Sasuke said

'Well, lets go catch up with them! To the memorial stone!' Naruto said.

Then they walked 2 feet north from where they were at and they was at the memorial stone.

After 2 minutes, they heard somebody scream 'OH FOREHEADS,COME DOWN HERE!!'

Both Sakura's got an angry tick mark on the corner of their heads and looked far in the distance to see six people their. 3 of them young teenagers, the other 3 young adults.

'Can you stop being troublesome for once you troublesome woman.' Shikamaru said

Shikamaru was wearing regular jounin clothing. Nothing fancy.

'Oh leave her alone Shikamaru. She's just doing what girls do best.' Chouji said.

Chouji was wearing the same clothing that he is currently wearing in Shippuden.

'WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE MEAN?!' Both Ino's screamed at Chouji.

Ino was wearing regular jounin clothing with a purple shirt that is similar to what Tenten wore when they was young just the sleeves were a little bit longer. Her hair is in a low ponytail.

'N-N-N-NOTHING!' Chouji stuttered.

'That's what I thought.' Both Ino's said as they reached their destination.

'PIG!'

'FOREHEAD!'

Both _Sakura_ and _Ino_ hug each other to death. Asking each other if they were okay and if they got any bruises at spots that they can't see. After they was done hugging, they start asking their other friends if they was okay. then they all took a step back to admire how the older version of their friends look.

'YEP! ALL OF OUR FUTURE SELVE'S GOT SOME TYPE OF STYLE SO FAR!' _Ino_ said, proudly.

'Eh, they all look troublesome to me.' _Shikamaru_ said.

'Everything is troublesome to you!' _Ino_ said

The young versions was talking and stuff, ignoring the older versions until they notice 2 things blocking the sunlight and it came down wearing something very furry.

'HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!' it said for it to only have a flying shoe hit him in the head.

**

* * *

**

a/n: well that's it for this chapter. You should know who that is. But the question is, who threw the shoe at him? I would make the next chapter but I have to get ready for school tomorrow and sleep early for my states test that's going to last for 2 weeks!( you should know what I am talking about. The teachers talk about it all the time.)

**the next chapter should be here tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.**

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	3. Youthful Flying Squirrle?

**A/N: I told you that there will be a chapter! So...here we go!!**

**Important Reminder:** _Young/Past versions= Italics_, older/future version=regular

_

* * *

_

Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura

, and _Sasuke_ had a wtf look on their faces while there older versions had an irritated look on their faces.

'ROCKLEE?!GAI SENSEI?!' The young versions screamed.

'YES I'M GAI, ONE OF THE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE AROUND!' Gai yelled.

Gai was holding _RockLee _on his back since his legs were still kind of messed up. Gai was wearing something very furry that had ears and a tail.

'Tenten that was very unyouthful of you to throw that show at me.' Rocklee said like it was a fact.

Rocklee was rubbing the back of his head. He was also wearing something very furry that had ears and a tail.

'WELL IF MAYBE YOU'LL STOP BEING A DA-'

'That's enough, Tenten' Neji interrupted.

Tenten was wearing black pants with a plain short sleeve red shirt. Nothing special.

Neji still look the same like in Shippuden.

_Neji_ and _Tenten_ ran up to everyone else. Again, they said hi and if they was okay (except _Neji_ who was too worry about _Hinata's_ safety to even care about everybody else's injuries.). _Rocklee_ gently but quickly went over to them. He did his Gai pose which told everyone that he was okay.

Tenten sighed. She looked around to see that everybody else had the same problem. She sighed again.

'HERE'S YOUR SHOE MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER!' Rocklee screamed as he gave her back his shoe.

'Thanks…' She murmured.

'So Rocklee and Gai sensei…what are you wearing?' _Ino_ ask.

All the older versions eyes went wide. The younger versions notice this.

'Did I say something wrong!?' _Ino_ ask.

'YES! You see when ever-'

'I'm glad you ask. Rocklee.' Gai said interrupting Naruto.

'Alright.' Rocklee said with a smile.

Then RockLee and Gai went in opposite directions. Gai then flew over back to where he was dramatically.

'I AM GAI!'

Then Rocklee flew back over dramatically.

'AND I AM ROCKLEE AND WE ARE…'

'THE YOUTHFUL FLYING SQUIRRLES!' They both shouted.

The Batman theme song started playing and flashing lights with stars appeared in the background.

_**Dun na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na ,**_

_**Flying Squiirrrlles! **_

_**Flying Squiirrrlles!**_

_**We are the most awesome cutest little youthful,**_

_**Flying Squiirrrlles!**_

_**Flying Squiirrrlles!**_

_**We can fly all around to share our youth because we are theee**_

_**Flying Squiirrrlles!**_

_**Flying Squiirrrlles!**_

_**Na na na na na na na-starts slowing down- na na na na na na na na na**_

_**FLYYYYYYIIIIINNGGGGGGG SQUUUIIIIRRRLLLESS!**_

At the end, Gai and Rocklee wriggled their fingers for the extra effects. Through the song, Gai and RockLee would act like they were tiptoeing dramatically and at the 'flying squirrel part' they would jump in the air while wriggle their fingers.

Everyone either had a wtf, shocked, or irritated look on their face. Even _RockLee_ had a wtf look on his face

Tenten clapped.

'So you actually took my advice and made the song waaayyy shorter.' Tenten said.

'Waaayyy shorter?' _Tenten_ asked.

'Yeah, their song used to be 45minutes long.' Neji said in irritation.

'Well Lee, I have to go spread my youth!' Gai said.

'Yes Gai sensei! Go spread your youth!' Rocklee said.

'LEE!'

'GAI SENSEI!'

'LEE!'

'GAI SEN-'

'FANG OVER FANG!' someone screamed.

2 drill like things came and chase Rocklee and Gai until they started flying. Because of this, the area was smoky.

Everyone cough. When the smoke cleared, they saw a man with a large white dog.

'YOU TWO IDIOTS WON'T BE SINGING WHILE ME AND AKAMARU IS AROUND!'

**

* * *

**

A/N: well that's it for this chapter! I would've put this up a lot sooner but laziness came so..

**Also I want to thank stealthclaw for being my first reviewer for this story and CattyGothLoli for reviewing the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapters of my story. You guys are awesome!**

**I'm not sure if I can make and post the next chapter of this story on here again today but I'll try.**

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	4. Killer intent and couples

**A/N:You people are so awesome! I went on the computer at 6:25am and my inbox on yahoo said 12 messages. Half of them were story alert and a review and the other half was chapters of other random stories. Then, a few minutes ago (in my time zone its 7:05pm) I got about 6 or 5 messages that told me that some of you guys reviewed! (with the exception of one that was a favorite alert.) At this rate, I may even surpass my first story! Thank you guys and again, you guys are awesome :D**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner! I've just been really lazy. Literally. **

**Well wait no more! Here's the next awesome chapty :3**

**Important Reminder:** _Past/ Younger versions=Italics_. Future/older versions=regular

* * *

'THANK YOU!' Tenten yelled to Kiba with happiness. Kiba smiled.

Kiba was wearing the same clothes he had in Shippuuden.

'No problem! It was me and Akamaru pleasure. Right Akamaru? ' Kiba said and asked.

'RUFF!' Akamaru barked in agreement.

'……you and your dramatic entrance….' Shino said.

The same thing applies to Shino's outfit. The same as Shippuuden.

'Hey! I wasn't being dramatic! It was either that or you would hear that gay crap for 1 hour.' Kiba said.

'Guys…'Hinata said.

Hinata was wearing the same outfit from Shippuuden but without the coat.

'Still, it could've been less dramatic. Also because of you, the bug I've been eyeing and trying to get flew off.' Shino said.

'Well who fault is that? You should've walked ahead of me, Hinata, and Akamaru and went to that damn bug, and got it and waited for us. Or better yet, you could've sent one of your bugs to that bug so they can talk to it in bug language and convince it to come inside your body.' Kiba said angrily.

'**Guys.**' Hinata said a little angrily.

' Are you insulting my bugs? The ones that saved your ass how many times?' Shino said

'I'VE NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP IN THE FIRST PLACE! WITH YOUR-'

Kiba and Shino never got a chance to finish their argument because they can both feel Hinata's killer intent rise. They looked at her and saw that she had a fake, but convincing smile on her face.

The younger versions were watching this with amusement. _Kiba_, _Shino_, and _Hinata_ had already gone over to their little group. _Neji_ asked _Hinata_ barrage of questions about her safety which made everyone except the older versions look at him crazily. _Neji_ said what and everyone sweat drop and continued watching the argument. That was until they felt a killer intent.

'I-I'm so sorry H-Hinata! Ne-never meant to esc-escalate the ar-argument!' Kiba said stuttering.

'……sorry Hinata. I was just trying to prove a point…..' Shino said with no sign of fear or stuttering in his voice.

As soon as the boys said sorry, the killer intent vanished like it wasn't even there in the first place. The younger versions eyes went wide.

'W-wait. That was Hinata's killer intent?!' _Kiba_ asked bewildered.

'Of course silly! Hers and Sakura's killer intent's are like rivals unlike Ino's killer intent that plan sucks.' Naruto said not noticing Ino giving him harsh glares as he walked over to Hinata while grinning.

'Hey sweetie!' Naruto said as he gave Hinata a kiss on a cheek.

The younger versions eyes went wide. Especially _Naruto's_ and _Hinata's_.

' Did you just kissed her?!' _Neji_ asked in shocked.

'Of course silly! She's my fiancé! Haven't you notice the ring on me and her finger?' Naruto asked.

As soon as he said that, the young ones look at his and Hinata's finger and just like he said, their was a ring on his finger.

'You troublesome people didn't actually think that we are all single…didn't you?' Shikamaru asked.

'Wait, every one of you has a boyfriend or girlfriend?' _Ino_ asked.

'Yep, even Rocklee.' Neji said.

' Who's going out or getting married to who?!' _Ino _and _Sakura_ said at the same time.

'Well let's see. Sasuke is going out with Sakura. Naruto is going out with Hinata. Kiba is going out with the girl that works at a ramen shop name Ayame. Shino is going out with a leaf ninja name Tikisha. Neji is going out with Tenten. Rocklee is going out with a girl name Lesha. I'm going out with a troublesome women name Temari no Sabuku. Lastly Ino is going out with Chouji.' Shikamaru said.

The young ones eyes went wide. They quickly grabbed their older versions hand and they all went different directions and different places to talk to their older selves'. At the same time they all screamed

'WE NEED TO TALK!'

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know this chapters shorter than the other chapters but I'm tired. For some reason at exactly 7:55pm, I start to get very tired but if I try to go to sleep, I can't. Anyways, next chapter will be alrtering between everybody and i will go back to the past with Tsunade. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter :D

**Please Review! I'll give you a cookie :3**

**~jaberjazz**


	5. The talk part 1

**

* * *

**

A/N: Their isn't really anything to say. The only thing I have to say-er type is that I want to thank you guys for all the story/favorite alerts and reviews! Thanks so much :D

**Important Reminder:** _Past/Younger versions=Italics_. Future/older versions=regular font

* * *

After the younger versions dragged their older selves' to a private area they all said

' How can you go out with someone so…… **(** Now this will alter between **some** of the younger versions. As to who says what, you will have to find out**.)….**

'shy'

'annoying'

'handsome'

'c-c-ute'

'tomboyish'

'jackass-ish'**(is that even a word? O.o)**

'troublesome'

'girlish.'

'FAT?!'

They yelled. Most of them won't tolerate this.

**

* * *

**

w/ Sasuke….

'I want an answer.' _Sasuke_ said angrily.

Sasuke sighed. He knew this was coming sooner or later. Actually, he didn't blame his younger self for acting this way. He would've had the same reaction too.

'Look. Sakura inst that same annoying, fangirlish girl no more. She changed.' Sasuke said calmly.

'How did she changed?! She looks and act the same to me!' _Sasuke_ said.

'First of all she bopped me in the head and called me a baka. Second, haven't you notice she doesn't add the kun suffix at the end of my name? 'Sasuke said.

_Sasuke_ remained silent. He knew it was true. It's just he can't imagine being with Sakura with all people.

'B-but what about revenge? Did you forget-'

'I already got my revenge.' Sasuke said.

_Sasuke_ was shocked and stared at his older self with wide eyes.

**

* * *

**

w/ Naruto…..

'Plus, she's weird!_' Naruto_ said as he finished ranting about Hinata.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at _Naruto_. He didn't like when somebody judge Hinata like that. He saw white but calmed down.

'Have you even given her a chance? Also, have you ever thought about why _Hinata_ acts like that towards you?' Naruto said in a low voice.

'You should know the answer. I am your younger self!' _Naruto_ said.

'How can you expect me to remember something from 5 years ago?!' Naruto yelled.

Naruto sighed. Was he really that hardheaded when he was younger? Naahh, this was just an act. He always acts like an idiot so he can protect himself from….

Naruto rubbed one of his temples. He was losing focus. He needs to keep in mind that his younger self is acting like this on purpose.

'Look, I know she acts all weird when she's by me -er, you. But I want you to really think of why she acts like that.' Naruto said.

_Naruto_ was silent. He never really did before think of the reasons why _Hinata_ acted weird towards him. All he did was call her a weird girl because she stutters a lot when he's near her and she turns red and faints and-

_Naruto_ eyes went wide. He just realized why _Hinata_ did all these things around him.

'She likes me….beyond friends level…'

**

* * *

**

w/Sakura……

_She_ was happy! She knew that she would get Sasuke-kun.

'This is the most happiest day of my life!' _Sakura_ said trying to keep her voice as low as possible!

Sakura sighed. Her younger version been yapping about Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that. She was beyond annoying. No wonder Sasuke said she was annoying. All she did was screech and squeal. She wondered how Naruto even had a crush on her when she's that annoying. Guilt started to make her sad. She needed to talk to Sakura about this. Maybe she can 'tweak' the future just a little bit.

'Look _Sakura_, I know your happy and excited that you know who's your future boyfriend is. But I have to talk to you about something serious.' Sakura said.

_Sakura_ calmed down and nodded her head. She knew that she can be scary at times. She did not want to feel the wrath of……well, herself.

'What's is it about?' Sakura asked.

'It's about Naruto. How you've been treating him…..' Sakura said.

_Sakura_ scrunched up her face.

'Why should I care about that idiot? He's a loud-mouth fool who needs to shut up.' _Sakura_ said as she fold her arms and turned her head away.

Sakura heart felt like it shattered in million of pieces. Did she really think of Naruto like that? How could she think such a thing? She narrowed her eyes at her. She didn't care if this was her younger self, she wouldn't let anyone talk about Naruto like that.

'LISTEN YOU! YOU'VE BEEN TREATING NARUTO LIKE A JACKASS, THEN GO AND TREAT SASUKE LIKE A PRINCE! WHEN NARUTO SAVED YOU, YOU TOSSED HIM TO THE SIDE BUT WHEN SASUKE SAVED YOU, YOU WERE ALL NICE AND GENEROUS AND HAPPY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOOKED BACK IN MY PAST AND FEEL GUILT FOR DOING ALL THESE MEAN THINGS TO HIM?!?!' Sakura said, stopping to see her younger self reaction.

_Sakura_ was shocked and sad. She knew that she been treating _Naruto_ wrong. But she couldn't help it. And know that she thinks about it, she started feeling really guilty. She started crying.

Sakura calmed down and went toward her younger self. She put a hand on her shoulder and _Sakura_ looked up at her with watery eyes.

'Look, I'm not trying to say that you have to stop calling him and idiot or bopping him in the head. Sometimes he deserves it. But what I am saying is that every little thing he does or say stupid, you don't have to hit him in the head or scream at him. Slow down a little. And when you hit him, depending on what he said and/or what the topic is, hit him on the head light enough that it won't leave a bruise. Okay?' Sakura said and asked.

Sakura absorbed everything her older self just said. She smiled at her and nodded.

'It will be hard, but I'll try. And sorry for saying those mean things about him.' Sakura said.

'Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Naruto when you see him. Now let's go back to the memorial stone so we can meet up with are friends.' Sakura said as she and her younger self walked back to the memorial stone.

* * *

**w/Tsunade,in the past.......**

Tsunade and the elders of Konoha was discussing this. They had been discussing this for hours. It turns out that the vortexed also opened in suna and sucked in Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro no Sabaku **(i** **think i spelt that right..)**

'So now what are we going to do?' The elder asked.

'We can't just wait another 75 years for them to come back! We have to find a solution to for this!'

Tsunade tried to remeber the legends that her grandfather told her about the vortex. Then she remebered.

'I think i remeber someway to bring them back, if my grandfather told me correctly.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I have to end it here. I will do the rest of the people's things next chapter.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews, story and favorite story/author alerts!**

**Please Review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	6. The talk part 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is going to be long because not only am I'm going to be altering between all the younger versions but I'm also going to alter between Tsunade and some other characters. So this is like 2-3 chapters combined**

**Important Reminder:**_ Past/Younger version=Italics._ Future/Older versions=regular font

**

* * *

**

The continuation of w/Tsunade…..

'Well finally you remember something!' an elder said rudely.

Tsunade was about to shout at him but decided against it. She has something important to say.

'Anyways, from what my grandfather told me, you have to go to the planets Venus and Mars. You have to grab ¾ of soil from each planet, put a sealing jutsu on it, and do an S-rank jutsu on it.' Tsunade said.

'What's the jutsu name and what does it requires?' Hiashi asked, listening intently so he can find a way to bring back his daughter and nephew.

'The jutsu is called Ninja Art: Past Vortex. It requires 8 Anbu level chakara, ¾ of soil from Venus and Mars, a sealing jutsu, and a scroll that has the date, and place of where the vortex opened.' Tsunade said.

'B-but we have no equipment to go into space! The Sound country got the equipment but theirs no way in hell that their going to help us! They hate are guts!' Chouza said.

And it was true. They didn't have any equipment that was related to space.

Tsunade smirked. They have no clue that she know someone very well that has _**all **_the equipment they need to get into space.

' Actually there is someone I know who secretly have the equipment we need to get into space.' Tsunade said as her smirk grew larger when she saw the shock faces of the elders.

'Who?!' One elder screamed.

'……..Jiraiya, The Legendary Toad Sage!'

**

* * *

**

In Future w/Neji…..

_Neji_ just couldn't believe it. He's going out with a girl that is naïve and tomboyish. Bad enough he's still in shock for finding out that an idiot is going out with his cousin. This is just too much for _Neji_ to handle.

'So what's the excuse?! What's the excuse for letting an idiot date my cousin and for you to date Tenten?' _Neji_ said low and angrily.

Neji raised an amused eyebrow at _Neji_. No wonder Tenten said that she was afraid to ask him out on a date when they were 13. _Neji's_ in denial.

'First of all, my reasons are not excuses. Second, I don't have any control over who Hinata dates. It's entirely up to her and Hiashi-sama. Thirdly, what's wrong with dating Tenten? It's not like she's bitchy like Ino, spoiled like Sakura, or shy like Hinata. You're in denial.' Neji said calmly.

'Okay, I can understand the Hinata part but still, why date Tenten? Now don't give me wrong, she's beautiful and sexy and all but....' _Neji_ stopped as he realized what his older version just said and what he just said

Neji smirked. He got his younger self exactly in the situation he wanted him to be.

_Neji_ put his head down in shame

'See I told you. Now, theirs nothing wrong with liking Tenten. Besides, if you try to open up a little and talk to her more, she might tell you the reason why she acts clumsy and naïve around you..' Neji said.

_Neji_ looked up at him confused.

'Theirs a reason why she acts so naïve and clumsy around me?' _Neji_ asked.

Neji nodded.

'Now, let's go back to the memorial stone.' Neji said.

His younger self nodded and followed him but was deep in thought. Why did she act like a clumsy naïve girl around him? Neji shook his head. He'll think about this later.

**

* * *

**

w/Tenten….

'So….you actually got the guts to ask him?' _Tenten_ asked her older self.

See the truth was that she had a secret crush on _Neji_. She can't believe that she was going out with him in the future!

'Yep!' Tenten said cheerfully as she threw a kunai at a random, unlucky black duck.

'This might sound really girlish, but is Neji a good kisser?' _Tenten_ asked with a blush.

Tenten blushed too.

'Y-y-yes. A very good kisser.' Tenten said as she finished digging a whole in the ground that was big enough to fit the dead duck body in their. She threw the duck in their and took out a notebook. She scribbled something in her notebook and before she closed it, Tenten asked

'What are you writing?_' Tenten_ asked.

'Look.' Tenten said as she handed her younger self the notebook.

It said:

Ducks killed: 9,999

White ducks: 4,444

Black ducks: 5,555

Updated on June 3rd, 3007

_Tenten_ sweatdropped.

'Before you ask, I was bored and dared myself to kill 10,000 ducks in less than 1 ½ years.' Tenten said

'I can see…' _Tenten_ said as they started walking back to the memorial stone.

**

* * *

**

w/Hinata….

_Hinata_ couldn't believe it. She was about to faint but manage to stop herself.

'H-h-how d-did you g-get e-enough co-co-co-courage t-to a-a-ask N-n-narut-to o-out?' _Hinata_ asked blushing like crazy.

'Well, I was so determined to get strong for Naruto that my confidence grew too. That and Tsunade sent me and him on missions together for a while and I got used to being around him so…yeah.' Hinata said not really knowing what to say.

'O-oh….'_Hinata_ said.

'Also ask Naruto out. He'll more likely give you a try out date.' Hinata said

'O-okay b-but….'

'Don't worry! Trust me! Now let's go back to the memorial stone.' Hinata said with a happy smile.

_Hinata_ nodded her head. If her older self was sure, then she was sure.

**

* * *

**

w/Shikamaru…

'This is troublesome. No BEYOND troublesome. Why of all people would you go out with that troublesome woman?' _Shikamaru _asked clearly angry at this new information.

'Well, that troublesome woman has been their for me in rough times. That and I'll admit, she is attractive and-'

_SMACK! Shikamaru_ slapped Shikamaru hard in the face.

'WHAT HAVE THESE TROUBLESOME PEOPLE DONE TO YOUR BRAIN!?' _Shikamaru_ yelled then realizing what he done

Shikamaru rubbed his face then narrowed his eyes.

'Listen you troublesome boy. You know damn well that you think she's attractive. Besides, stop being troublesome.' Shikamaru said.

'Even if she is, she's too troublesome! Man what have hormones do to you?' _Shikamaru _said.

He sighed. He looked up at the clouds.

'What a drag….' Shikamaru said.

**

* * *

**

w/Chouji….

_Chouji_ didn't really care. Sure, she's girlish and bitchy but hey, whatever floats his boat.

**

* * *

**

w/Ino….

_Ino_ was angry and pissed off. Just as things seems like her older self is perfect, she finds out she's dating a fatty. Now don't get _Ino_ wrong, she likes _Chouji_ but not like that. Besides he's fat!

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?' _Ino_ screamed.

Ino don't like how she used to be like. She used to be a stereotype of person who only cared about looks. But now she grown mature enough to the point that she doesn't base guys off of looks but personality…..unless the guy was too ugly.

One thing about Ino is that she hates when people call him fat. She knows that it hurts Chouji feelings when people call him fat and that makes her angry.

Ino shot death glares to her younger self that stop complaining and got scared. She knows she can be scary at times.

'Theirs nothing wrong with me. It's just you need to grow up! You know deep inside that _Sasuke_ don't give a rat-ass about you and that you don't like him like that at all. If you stop choosing men off of their looks, then you will see why I choose Chouji of all the people I can go with.' Ino said.

Ino put her head down.

'You know why I do this. Its just I don't feel loved by any man. Shoot, even Hinata can get more men than me and she's not all that attractive! I'm just scared that I will have none….'Ino said on the verge of tears.

'It's okay….it's okay…'The older Ino said as she hugged Her younger self tightly while she sobbed in Ino's arm. Then after a minute or so, Ino started crying….

**

* * *

**

In Suna….

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari stared at their younger selves'. A vortex opened in the kazekage office and had spit them out. After they explained everything, Gaara had sent a letter to the hokage about it not too long ago.

'Well, why are standing here. Let's bring them back to our house. Besides, just looking at each other is retarded.' Temari said.

'_**And I get to pack my bags to go live Konoha to spend the rest of my time with Shikamaru! Oh no, I'm starting to act like a girly girl! Bad Temari bad!**_' Temari thought as she walked inside her houses and made them sleep with their older selves'….except the Gaaras', who just whispered about random stuff.

**

* * *

**

A/N:Im so sorry I post this late! Ive been really busy! Also the next chapter will more likely be a naruto/sasuke centric....thingy XP.

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts!**

**~jaberjazz**


	7. The talk part 3 of 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm in a cheerful mood right now for some odd reason. I don't really have anything to say right now….I think XP.**

**Important Reminder:** _Past/Younger versions=Italics_ Future/Older versions= regular font

**

* * *

**

W/Sasuke…

_Sasuke _was too shocked to say anything. Not only did his older self tell him that he already got his revenge but he just told him about it. He told _Sasuke_ about how he left to Orochimaru to get stronger and how 2-3 years later he fought Itachi. He also told him that after he died, he came back to the village to only find out that the elders made Itachi kill off their clan. So the Hokage kindly gave him an assassination mission that was to kill the elders. And it succeeded.

'….And so that what happened. It took 1 year before the villagers trusted me again. I kind of regret killing Itachi when I now know that he didn't do this on purpose but, I cant go back to the past sooo…yeah.' Sasuke said, finishing his explanation about the whole thing with a regretful face.

_Sasuke _was lost for words. For the first time in a long time, he was confused on whether he should go get revenge or just stay in Konoha. Sasuke noticed this.

'Listen, I know you're confused on whether you should continue your revenge or to stay in Konoha. But I think you should continue getting revenge, even if you know the truth. To believe it or not, you're the main one who can change the future for team 7.' Sasuke said.

'I'm the one…who can change….team 7's future?' _Sasuke_ asked.

'Yes. You see, when you left, Sakura learned to stop worrying about boys and started getting serious about being a ninja. Naruto wanted to get stronger and Kakashi started realizing that he has more than one student and started training Naruto a little bit. All that because I left the village to Orochimaru for revenge. If you don't leave the village when you go back to your accurate time, Sakura will probably be still a genin if she's even alive, Naruto will still get stronger but not as strong as he is right now, and Kakashi would still be playing favorites.' Sasuke said.

Even though _Sasuke_ was still kind of shocked, he manages to understand and nod at what Sasuke is saying.

'I see…..but when will I leave the village when I get back to my accurate time?' _Sasuke_ asked.

'A group of sound ninja will confront you. One of them is fat, another one has red hair, the other one has 4 arms, and the last one has 2 heads' Sasuke said.

_Sasuke_ sat down on the grass. He was still absorbing everything his older self just said, He had already calmed down. He would save his non-_Sasuke _emotions for when he is somewhere more private.

After 2 minutes later, _Sasuke_ sighed.

'Thank-you for telling me this.' He said.

'Well you deserve to know. Besides, we don't know how long you're going to stay in this time period. Now let's go back to the memorial stone so I can beat the idiot their.' Sasuke said.

They went back to the memorial stone.

**

* * *

**

w/Naruto….

Naruto smiled. He finally realized it.

'Yep. From what Hinata told me, she had a crush on us since we first started the academy and that was when we were 5 years old!' Naruto said

_Naruto_ was just in shocked. Because of _Sakura_, he thought that no one would ever like him beyond friend level. Besides, he already knew that he don't like _Sakura_ like that. That and _Hinata _looks kind of cute anyways.

'S-so what do I do? Neji will more likely be more protective of her since he found out that her and my future versions are going out. And I just can't go up to her and ask her to be my girlfriend because she will more likely faint.' _Naruto_ said as he thought about it.

'Just do what I did when I asked her out.' Naruto said.

'And what was that?' _Naruto_ asked.

'Just go up to her and give her a long kiss. But do that when theirs no one looking.' Naruto said.

'Okay. If you say so. Let's go back to the memorial stone so we can go to Grandma Tsunade office.' _Naruto_ said.

**

* * *

**

W/Sand Sibs….

Temari packed her bags as she and her younger self set up to leave Konoha in 1 hour. Since they are in a different country, their time zones are different. When its morning or noon in Konoha, its night in Suna and vice-versa. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. Temari was planning on staying in Konoha for good so she and Shikamaru can have a better relationship. She already told _Temari_ about this and she was ticked off but happy at the same time.

They had just finished packing and left the door to the main gates where the older Temari saw 1 sad and 1 happy brother while the younger one saw 2 angry brothers.

_Temari _rolled her eyes.

'I'll miss you guys too!' Temari said sarcastically as neither of her brothers said anything as they watch both Temaris' leave.

'Are you just going to let her lea-'

'IT'S TIME TO PARTY!' The older Kankuro interrupted his younger self.

'Quiet Kankuro. Its only 4 o'clock in the morning and people are still asleep. And yes, I let her go because its her life. Besides Shikamaru might be lazy but you haven't seen his serious side yet.' Gaara said as he and his younger self left.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes.

'Party pooper and show off.' Kankuro muttered to only have a little bit of sand get thrown in his face by Gaara himself.

**

* * *

**

In the past W/ Tsunade…..

They had already finished the meeting and sent 4 ninja's who specializes in this type of thing into space. All Tsunade needed to do was to say that his godson got sent into the future for him to get serious. Its been 1 hour and now Tsunade was in her office, dealing with 4 sad sensei's. She had just told them about what happened and how she knows a solution about this.

'Our pupils will be gone for about 2 months. What are we going to do until they come back? 'Gai asked. When ever something serious happens, he doesn't say youth.

'Starting tomorrow, your going to guard Jiraiya secret station until the rocket ship comes back. This is an A+ rank mission! You guys will meet Jiraiya by the memorial stone! Any questions or comments?' Tsunade asked.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai shook their heads.

'Good! Your dismiss!' Tsunade said.

'Hai!' The jounin said as the left.

After they left, Tsunade got up and looked out the window, into the stars.

'_**Naruto…. you better be okay….**_' Tsunade thought as she continued to look at the stars.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm so glad I'm done with this talking part. Now here comes the juicy stuff……XD

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	8. Apologies and confessions

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Important Reminder: **_Past/Younger versions=Italics _Future/older version=regular font.

**In the future, w/ team7,8,10,and Gai…..**

* * *

Everyone had returned to the memorial stone. The younger versions made sure to stay as far away from their future lover as possible. They all look deep in thought. Sakura secretly told the rest of the older versions that they should leave for a moment so the younger versions can sort out their problems. They all agreed.

'Hey guys, me and the others have to discuss a S-rank mission. Stay right here we will be right back.' Sakura said as she and everyone-except the younger versions of course-left.

Little did they know their older versions had hid their chakara signature completely and was hiding behind a tree 3feet away from the memorial stone.

The younger versions was quiet, trying to do anything but look at each other in the eye. _Sakura_ decided that she has enough of the silence and went up to _Naruto_. Everyone was watching intently.

'What's a matter _Sakura-chan_?_' Naruto_ asked as he notices that _Sakura_ had that sad, apologetic look.

'I wanted to say that I'm sorry for….for being mean to you all these years….It's just that……sometimes, whether your doing it on purpose or not, you say and/or do stupid stuff that makes me want to bop you in the head. I-I want to change my ways so…..so I can stop bullying you….I'll try to slow down with the hitting you on the head or sending across town thing…. So do you accept my apology?' _Sakura_ said as she had a little bit of trouble saying what she wanted to say.

Everyone was shocked. Even _Naruto_ was shocked but touched by what _Sakura _just said. Then he gave her a smile. A true smile.

'Of course I accept your apology, _Sakura-chan_! I'll try to be less annoying but don't get your hopes up.' _Naruto_ said honestly.

Sakura smiled. She's glad that she is forgiven.

Shortly after that, _Neji_ asked _Tenten _can he talk to her in private. _Naruto_ asked _Hinata_ the same thing and so did _Chouji_ and _Ino_. _Rocklee, Shino_, and_Kiba _was off to the side talking while _Akamaru_ chased a butterfly. Sasuke was off to the side by a rock thinking about the whole 'Team 7 is depended on you thing' and Sakura was sitting on the grass trying to clear her thoughts.

**

* * *

**

w/young versions of Hinata and Naruto….

Those two were sitting down on the grass, trying to find any words to say to start a conversation.

_Hinata_ heart was pounding. She was blushing like crazy. She didn't know what to do but she remembered what her older self said. She took a deep breathe to calm down. She was going to do it. She was going to tell _Naruto_ her feelings right then and now.

'_Naruto_ I-'

_Hinata_ didn't get a chance to finish because a pair of lips went against her own. She realized what was happening and blushed like crazy. She kissed _Naruto_ back and the kissing quickly turned into a make-out session….

**

* * *

**

w/ Neji and Tenten…..

_Neji_ and _Tenten_ were lying down on the grass, starring into each other in a daze.

'_***squeals* He's so sexy….I guess I know what Hinata is going through.**_' _Tenten _thought in a daze that she knew she was in but didn't want to break it.

'_**Well, judging by the way she acts around me, she is either intimidated or has a crush on me. I guess I just going to ask her bluntly even though that's not a smart thing to do with a girl. Hmmm…I'm going to ask her if she has a crush on me.'**_ _Neji_ thought and smirked.

_Tenten_ notice this and narrowed her eyes.

'What are you-'

'_Tenten_ do you have a crush on me?' _Neji_ asked randomly Interrupting _Tenten._

That threw _Tenten_ off guard. Her face started turning different shades of red that could rival a tomato.

'W-well…..y-you see…..uh…..' _Tenten_ didn't know what to say or do. Neji smirked

'_**I'm sooo busted!'**_ _Tenten_ thought.

Just because of that action, _Neji_ go his answer.

_Neji_ smirked grew wider and wider. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lip.

_Tenten_ eyes grew wide. She was so into her thoughts that she sees _Neji_ come toward her face and kiss her.

After another minute, To _Neji's_ disappointment, she pulled away, blushing very red.

'Alright you caught me! I like you…you sexy jackass….' _Tenten_ said lowly but loud enough for _Neji_ to hear.

_Neji_ started smirking again.

_Tenten_ kept on murmuring until she remembered the last time she lost focused. She quickly got pulled out of her thoughts and jumped into the air. She pointed at _Neji_ which made him raise an eyebrow.

'AH HA! You tried to kiss me again because I was deep into thought, didn't you! Well mister, I learn from my mistake!' _Tenten_ said like a child.

_Neji_ rolled his eyes.

'I was not. Anyways, were going out. Now let's go back to the memorial stone…..again.' _Neji_ said.**

* * *

**

w/Ino and Chouji…..

Those 2 were hugging each other. _Ino_ just told him that she was sorry for the way she's been treating him and that for now on she got his back. _Chouji_ was happy and curious. He never saw this nice side of _Ino_ before. Maybe she's not all that bitchy as she seem.

'Thanks _Ino_.' _Chouji_ said as they walked back to the memorial stone.

'No need to thank me _Chouji_.' _Ino_ said nicely as she walked with him.

**

* * *

**

Back to Naruto and Hinata……

After 5 minutes of making out, _Naruto _and _Hinata_ had to stop for the simple fact that their lungs were crying for air. They started walking back to the memorial stone. While they walked, _Naruto_ looked at _Hinata_.

'I was in deep thought after I heard my older version say that he was dating your older version. When I started thinking hard enough, I realized that the reason why you act so shy around me is because you like me more as a friend. So _Hinata_, do you want to be my girlfriend?' _Naruto_ asked, scared that she might say no.

_Hinata_ blushed and smiled.

'O-of course I'll go out with you.' _Hinata_ said, barely stuttering which made _Naruto _shocked for a moment but it quickly faded away.

He smiled back at her and held her hand. They continued walking back.

**

* * *

**

A/N: don't worry,This story is no where near the end. He he, I made 2 chapters in one day!

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	9. Drama, drama,and drama!

**A/N: So……….uh………hi?**

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions=Italics, _Future/Older versions=Regular font

* * *

Everyone who left to talk in private came back at the same time. _Neji_ narrowed his eyes at _Naruto_ as he saw him holding hands with _Hinata_. _Tenten_ noticed and smacked him on the head.

'Leave them alone _Neji_, their going to end up together anyways whether it's right now or when their older.' _Tenten_ said.

'Hn.' _Nej_i said as he turned his head away.

'So you and _Naruto_ are going out?' _Ino_ asked excitedly.

_Hinata_ blushed and nodded her head.

'AWWW~' _Ino_ and _Sakura_ said with that dreamy look in their eyes.

_Tenten_ rolled her eyes.

'So dramatic…' _Tenten_ said.

The older versions came back.

'I have an announcement!' Hinata said.

Everyone turned and looked at her. From what they can tell, Sakura already knew it because she had a smile on her face.

'WHAT'S THE ANNOUCEMENT?! IS THAT THEY GIVING RAMEN OUT FOR FREE OR IS THERE A NEW JUTSU YOU LEARNED OR-'

'I'm pregnant with twins.' Hinata said.

Naruto stopped talking and eyes went wide. Everyone except Neji eyes went wide.

'NARUTO! COME HERE YOU IDIOT!' Neji said angrily as he went towards Naruto.

'HELP!' Naruto yelped as he started running for his dear life from Neji as he chased him

'Neji, leave Naruto alone!' Tenten said as she took out a scroll.

Now instead of 5,000 weapons poofing out of no where, there's a big fat dragon made out of exactly 1,234,654 weapons.

Tenten made it go after Neji.

When the dragon got close enough, Tenten yelled

'NARUTO, FREEZE!' Tenten said

And Naruto froze and as soon as Neji was about to tackle him, he heard heavy breathing and turned around. People could've sworn he turned pale. Neji patted Naruto on the head with a smile and walked back over to where he was while the weapon dragon stalked him. Then the dragon went back to Naruto and made him follow it. Naruto hid behind Hinata and said 'protect me'.

The dragon poof away and Tenten hit Neji on the head really hard.

'It doesn't matter if she's pregnant since their getting married in I don't know, maybe next week?!' Tenten said angrily.

'Hn.' Neji said as he turned his head away from the others.

'Congratulations Hinata-chan! We need to celebrate at the-' Naruto said happily.

'NO RAMEN!' Everyone yelled- except _Naruto_ who started sulking.

'Who asked you guys? It's all up to Hinata anyways.' Naruto said angrily.

'Still no ramen. Besides, Ramen is kind of disgusting anyways.' Kiba said.

Sakura and Sasuke eyes went wide. The younger versions noticed that.

'You did not just say that in front of the idiot.' Sasuke said.

'Kiba, you better run.' Sakura said.

'Why?! All I did was-'

Kiba didn't get the chanced to finish because he got hit in the face so hard by Naruto that he hit 10 trees.

Naruto calmly walked over to Kiba and picked him up by the collar.

'Now repeat what you said about ramen.' Naruto said calmly but threatening. His eyes flicked red for a moment.

'I-I SAID IT WAS THE MOST DELIOUS THING ON EARTH!' Kiba said not wanting to feel the wrath of Naruto.

'Thought so.' Naruto said as he threw Kiba back to he was but he landed face first to the ground.

The younger versions eyes went wide.

'No one can say that ramen is disgusting…except for Hinata, she's an exception.' Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and kiss Naruto on the cheek. He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura went up to Kiba and she started healing his face. Her hand glowed greenish yellowish color as she did so.

The young ones notice this and got curious.

'W-what are you doing to my older version's face?' _Kiba _asked.

'I'm healing him. You see, me and Ino are ninja medics. I was trained under Lady Tsunade and I helped train Ino about ninja medic stuff. Soon Lady Tsunade decided to help us both and here we are.' Sakura said.

'You didn't tell them everything Sakura!' Naruto said.

'What? Did I miss something?' Sakura asked.

'Yes. You see, just like Granny Tsunade, she has inhuman strength. Actually she surpassed Granny Tsunade.' Naruto said.

'Oh yeah. I forgot all about that. Hehe..' Sakura said.

She finished healing Kiba and he was up on his feet glaring daggers at Naruto.

'Now, if you guys are ready, let's go tell Lady Tsunade about this.' Tenten said.

'Lets have a race! The first one their will have to treat me to some ramen! Ready, set, go!' Naruto said and everyone started running to the hokage tower with their younger versions on their back.

'What are you doing?! Their going to win!' Naruto said.

'Didn't you hear what I said? I said if the win, they will have to treat me to some ramen. They probably not going to realize that I said that until it's too late.'

'Oh.' Naruto said.

And they walked to the Hokage tower.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Next chapter will be them telling Tsunade about what happens. After that, The real drama and problems begins. That's why in chapter 7, I said that here comes the juicy stuff.

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	10. Telling Tsunade

**A/N: Hello everyone! I might make the next chapter and post it on here. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Important Reminder:** _Past/younger versions=Italics_ Future/older versions=regular font

* * *

5 minutes later, everyone except Naruto arrived there. Sakura had won and was arguing with Ino, who said that she cheated. 2 minutes after they got there, Both Naruto's came.

'So who won?' Naruto asked.

'Me, of course!' Sakura said.

'No me!' Ino said.

'Troublesome woman, Sakura won.' Shikamaru said as he yawned.

'Then you have to treat me and my younger self to unlimited Ramen.' Naruto said with a smirk.

'WHAT?! BUT YOU SAID-'

'I said that the person who **wins **will have to treat me to unlimited Ramen.' Naruto said.

'Yeah forehead! That's why I'm glad I didn't win.' Ino said

'Weren't you just saying how you won?' Kiba said.

'Hmpf.' Ino pouted as they walked inside the tower.

Naruto just opens the door without knocking.

'GRANNY TSUNADE WE HAVE A PRO-'

'STOP SCREAMING YOU DAMN BAKA AND NEXT TIME KNOCK ON THE OH FORGET IT!' Tsunade said interrupting Naruto as she put her head down. No matter how many times she screams at Naruto about screaming and barging in her office with knocking, he does it anyways.

She rubbed her temples to calm down.

'Okay Naruto, without yelling, tell me the problem.' Tsunade said calmly so she can calm down.

'Well you see…' Naruto explained the situation and showed her their younger selves'.

'So the vortex had opened.*sighs* looks like I'm going to have to send people in space to get some damn soil….'Tsunade said.

'Soil?' _Rocklee_ said.

Tsunade told them about how she can open the vortex back up with soil from Mars and Venus and how to do it. She also told them about the vortex it self.

'Now, let me see, You guys will have to live with your older selves' of course. And-'

Tsunade didn't finish because a messenger bird came threw the window and landed on her shoulder. She read the note and sighed. She got up grabbed her webcam and put it on the blank white wall. It turned on and Gaara was on it.

'HIIIIII GAARA!!!' Naruto said frantically to only get a warning glare from Sakura.

'Hello Naruto-san. It appears you and your friends have the same problem like we do.' Gaara said.

'What problem?' Naruto asked.

'This.' Gaara said as he showed his younger self standing their.

'Hello Gaara!' _Naruto_ said to only have _Gaara_ wave at him.

Gaara told him her that Kankuro and Temari have the same problem and that Temari already left for Konoha. Then Tsunade told him the solution and stuff.

'Okay. I'll see you guys next week at the wedding.' Gaara said as his webcam went off.

Tsunade sighed and put the webcam back.

'1 more thing before I dismiss you guys. Hinata, I already know your pregnant so don't worry about missions and stuff, I already got that covered. Naruto, because of your wedding, pregnant wife, and this event, you'll be limited to C-rank missions only. No complaints and you're dismiss.' Tsunade said as Sasuke dragged Naruto out while he says inappropriate about grannies'.

Tsunade sighed. It's going to 2 long months. Very long months.

**

* * *

**

w/Naruto and friends…

They all went to the ramen restaurant because they were hungry. You see, the ramen restaurant became so famous and had so many customers; they had to change into a restaurant. They sell ramen and bbq there.

'So, can you guys tell us about an event or missions or something that happened in the past or something?'_ Sakura_ asked.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to add the webcam in their. I also used the webcam thing in my first story. Also sorry that this story is so short. To be honest, i didnt really know what to do with the Tsunade thing.**

**I never plan my chapters ahead of time. I just type something and go with the flow. Lol**

**I might update again today. Maybe but more likely I will. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	11. Memories and argument

**A/N: I would've updated again yesterday but as soon as I got on Microsoft Word, I didn't feel like typing again. Lol. Well I'm done wasting your time, Let the story begin!**

**Important Reminder: Past/younger versions: Italics Future/older versions: regular font**

* * *

The older versions looked at each other and smiled.

'Sure, we can tell you some exciting stories about are adventures!' Sakura said as she finished chewing on her ramen.

'I remember one time teme gave a gay dude on are mission a lap dance.' Naruto said randomly as he started eating his 6th bowl of ramen, which made Sakura sulk a little.

Sasuke choked on his ramen. He started coughing violently and Ayame gave him a glass of water. He quickly said thanks and chugged down the water. When he looked at his left, he saw a wide eye Sasuke, one snickering _Naruto_ and the other Naruto that had an evil smirk. Everyone else eyes went wide.

'YOU DID WHAT?!' _Sasuke_ yelled. Luckily, Naruto had asked Teuchi **(I think I spelled** **his name right.)** to reserve the restaurant for the 2 hours, so no strangers heard this.

'I've never heard of this. When did that happen?' Sakura asked.

'This happened 4 months ago. Sadly, me and teme had an escort mission together. We had to escort some feudal lords son back to the tea country. But the thing was, he was gay. He kept flirting with me and Sasuke until Sasuke told him that he will not hesitate to kill him, which scared him. So 2 days later, before we left, it was time for the feudal lord to give us the money. But he wouldn't give us the money unless Sasuke gave him a lap dance. At first Sasuke didn't want to do it and insist on using our money but we were broke. And Tsunade would probably scream at us and give us a punishment. So he reluctantly gave the lord a lap dance. Then he gave him the money, like if Sasuke was a gay whore, and we left.' Naruto said.

_Naruto_ was cracking up big time. Both Neji's and Shikamaru's were smirking. Both Sakura's couldn't believe it, and everyone else was shocked.

'I didn't know you were like that…..' Kiba said.

'S-shut up! Besides Naruto, at least I didn't almost get raped by Shion!' Sasuke said in defense and to make Naruto jump.

And it succeeded.

Naruto jumped in his seat when he said Shion and everyone saw him turned pale.

'I-I almost got raped?!' _Naruto_ said in shocked while all the younger versions snickered at him.

'Ahh yes I remember that bitch…' Hinata said to particularly no one as she started remembering Shion.

Everyone choked on their food or water.

'Hinata!' Neji said surprisingly.

'WHAT?! THAT WHORE OF A PRIEST TRIED TO RAPE NARUTO! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ALL JOLLY AND STUFF WHEN YOU BRING UP THE SUBJECT! YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU ALL!' Hinata said angrily as she got up and left angrily.

Everyone was scared for a little bit seeing how angry she was.

'Wow, hormones much?' Kiba said.

'Shut up Kiba! Wait Hinata!' Naruto screamed as he chased after her.

'You just had to bring that up did you Sasuke? You just had to bring it up knowing that Hinata gets pissed off about the subject.' Sakura said.

'The dobe should have never brought up the lap dance thing. Me and him made a deal saying that no matter what situation we are in, if we bring that up about each other, we would have to bring that up.' Sasuke said in a non-caring voice as he drunk some water.

'Well now that you brung it up, you might as well tale us the troublesome story.' Shikamaru said.

'Well, 2 years ago, about 6 months after Hinata and Naruto started dating, he, Hinata, me, and Gai had to escort a priest name Shion. You see, from what I heard, Naruto had already knew her from a past mission and apparently Shion wanted him to have sex with her so she can have his children. But she soon found out that Naruto was dating and so her and Hinata got into an argument. Then later that day, we had to fight 4 powerful enemies and the only person who wasn't badly injured was Hinata since she had an easy opponent. After the fight was over, Hinata took Naruto, Gai, and me back to the place we were staying at and she healed us.' Sasuke said.

'So what happened next?'_ Neji_ said interested in this story.

'Well since we were injured, the hokage was forced to send back-up so they can come and get us. So for the next two days, we were in the priest place. During those two days, when ever Naruto walks alone in the hallways, Shion would jump him and try to rape him but Naruto always screamed bloody murder when he got jumped. Actually, it got bad to the point that one of us had to be with Naruto all the time so he wouldn't get jumped. Then Tenten, Kurenai, Kiba w/Akamaru, and Anko came and got us. Naruto literally hugged Tenten to death saying thank you about a dozen of times and ran, even though he had a broken leg.' Sasuke finished as he slurped the last of his ramen.

'Oh I remember! Because I came and Naruto came up to me hugging me to death saying 'thank you' a bunch of times and saying 'you're my hero' and 'Neji is awesome to have a girl like you'.' Tenten said.

Everyone else sweatdropped. Yep, sounds like something Naruto would say alright.

**

* * *

**

W/ Hinata and Naruto…..

Hinata had went all the way back to the training grounds and sat on a rock and cried. Naruto came up to her.

'Hinata….' Naruto said not really knowing what to say.

Hinata sobbed and look at Naruto with watery eyes. Then she turned her head away from Naruto.

Naruto sighed. This means that Hinata is mad at him. She always does that when she's mad. Especially if it's at him.

'Look Hinata-chan-'

'If you didn't promise that you would help her in anyway, then maybe this would have never happened..' Hinata said.

Naruto frowned.

'I didn't know she meant it like that! I thought that she meant that she wants me to help her protect the village.' Naruto said, still frowning.

'Naruto, before she even asked you that question, she was talking about how she needs to pass down her knowledge or whatever to the next priest.' Hinata said angrily.

'How would you know?! You wasn't even their!' Naruto said starting to get angry himself.

'How do I know?! HOW DO I KNOW!? THE BITCH HER SELF TOLD ME ABOUT IT YOU DUMBASS!' Hinata said angrily.

'HOW AM I BEING A DUMBASS?! AND SHE'S NOT A BITCH!' Naruto said.

'OH SO NOW YOUR DEFENDING HER? MAYBE I SHOULD'VE LET HER RAPED YOU IF CARE FOR HER THAT MUCH!' Hinata said angrily.

Naruto was beyond angry. How could she say such a thing? He balled his fist so tight that his hand started bleeding.

'You know what? Be that way for all I care. If you're going to stoop so low to her level of immaturity and start acting like her, then I don't want to be with you.' Naruto said as he left.

'Hmpf.' Hinata said.

3 minutes after Naruto left, she realized what she just done and said. Then she realized what he said before he left.

'Wait Naruto!!' Hinata yelled as she ran in the direction that Naruto left.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ahh, good old' hormones :)

**Sorry I posted this chapter so late. I actually forgot all about typing this chapter up.**

**Don't worry theirs a part 2 to this. And possibly a part 3 and 4.**

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	12. Memories and argument part 2

**A/N: I'm so happy! I pass the number of reviews for my first story, which has about 26 chapters I think! Thank you so much guys! You all are awesome! As a reward, sometime this week or this weekend I will make an extra chapter for you guys ^.^**

**Important Reminder: Past/younger versions=Italics Future/older versions= regular font**

**

* * *

**

w/ Sakura and others in Ramen restaurant….

'What's taking them so long? They should be back by now!' Ino complained.

'For once, I agree with pig. They should be here.' Sakura said.

'Maybe they got in an unyouthful argument!' Rocklee said thinking.

'Or maybe their having sex….OUCH! AYAME, NEJI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' Kiba said to only get punched in the head by Neji and a pinch from Ayame, which came to Naruto's seat to warm his ramen bowl and to wipe his spot off with a cloth.

'Hn.' Neji said.

'Perv.' Ayame said angrily as she got put some ramen in boiling water.

'Or maybe they are taking their sweet-ass time getting here. Well to pass the time, we should tell you some more events that happened like when Naruto and Sasuke got drunk.' Sakura said while all the older versions except Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke snickered. The younger ones raised their eyebrows.

'Sakura…don't you dare….'Sasuke said warningly.

But Sakura didn't pay him no mind.

'It was a Halloween party that Rocklee had hosted last year. Sasuke and Naruto had a drinking contest and they both ended with a tie but got drunk. Shortly after they got drunk they were talking like girls. Literally. Sasuke was talking about shirts to pants. Shoes to feet. Fingernails to hair. Anything. Then Neji walked past talking to Shikamaru a-a-and Sasuke and Naruto t-t-hought they were c-c-cute and…and….chased them like f-f-f-a-a-an-n-girls!' Sakura said having a hard time in the end because she had uncontrollable giggles.

'Actually, I think Tenten video taped it for blackmail' Ino said as Tenten nodded.

'Just wait until Hinata and Naruto comes back. I will show you guys the tape.' Tenten said.

'Lets go to Tenten house so we can see that, the jounin exams, and all that other crap! If that's okay with you Tenten.' Ino said.

'It will be my pleasure!' Tenten said cheerfully.

'Okay, Sakura, pay for the ramen. Ino, use your summoning jutsu to inform Naruto that we will be at Tenten's house and that Sakura will still have to treat him to at least one more bowl of ramen, not counting the one he left at the counter.' Shikamaru said.

'Damn….' Sakura said which didn't go unheard and made everyone laugh softly.

Ino bit her finger and did a summoning. It was a cat.

'This better be good Ino! I was taking a beauty nap!' The cat said.

The cat was black with blue eyes. It had a cape on its back that had the neko sign on it.

Ino told it what to do and told the Ayame that they will give the bowl to Naruto and return it before closing and that they can reopen the restaurant. They left and went to Tenten's house.

**

* * *

**

w/Naruto…..

'RASENGAN!' Naruto screamed as he hit another tree with his rasengan. He was already pissed off. He thought that nothing else would piss him but he was wrong.

'**Awww, the brat finally got into an argument with Hinata. But I will say congrats for not arguing with Hinata for two years.**' The fox said smirking.

'Shut-up you damn fox. You can rub it in my face after I get most of my steam off.' Naruto mentally said to the fox since the fox can hear him whether he's saying it out loud or mentally.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

'**Oh calm down. Besides, I know for a fact that Hinata said that out of anger and wasn't thinking about what she said because that look on her face.'** Kyuubi said.

'What look?' Naruto asked mentally.

'**The 'oh-shit-what-did-I-just-say look.' You couldn't see it because your back was turned to her when you said something about immaturity. She, for a quick 5 seconds, before you said anything about 'I don't want to be with you', had that look but quickly faded and said hmpf. Plus, while you walked away, Thanks to these handsome ears of mine, I clearly heard her yelled wait Naruto. But you didn't hear her.**' Kyuubi said while Naruto rolled his eyes when the Kyuubi said handsome ears.

'First of all, your ears are not handsome-or cute, for that matter. Second, even if it was out of anger, she should've had never said that in the first place.' Naruto said mentally.

'**Oh so that's the thanks I get you brat? When I try to be nice to you, you say my ears are unhandsome? Don't expect me to help you anymore unless your about to die…or got a cut that needs healing. You damn idiot…**'Kyuubi said.

'Okay, okay I take it back. Its just I'm stressed.' Naruto said mentally with a sigh at the end as he sat down on the grass.

'**Stressed about what? And don't you dare say that I should know because for the past week I've been sleeping a lot lately.'** Kyuubi said tiredly.

'I know because you haven't bothered me with every single little thing for the past week like you always do. Anyways, I'm stressed about the wedding and that I'm going to be a father in 9 months and our younger selves' and becoming the hokage and this argument.' Naruto said mentally, listing all the reasons why he's stress.

'**So no wonder you almost just had an heart attack when you had that argument, your stress! You're a lucky kid. If I wasn't here with my awesome healing powers, you would've had a heart attack.'** Kyuubi said.

'What does a heart attack have to do with stress?' Naruto asked mentally and confusedly.

'**Wow you're an idiot. Everyone knows that if your too stress out, you could have a heart attack. That's an health fact**.' Kyuubi said.

'Oh…' Naruto mentally said.

'NARUTO!' Naruto heard somebody yell his name.

By the time he turned around to see who called his name, something with violet hair tackled Naruto with a hug crying.

'I'm so sorry Naruto! I never meant to say that! I-I-I was just angry and said anything! Please forgive me….please….' Hinata said crying while hugging Naruto.

Naruto hug her back tightly. He then grabbed her chin and gently pushed her head upward so she can face him. He wiped the tears off her eyes and kissed her. She kissed back. 30 seconds later, Naruto pulled away and hugged her again.

'Don't worry, I forgive you. Besides, I can see why you got angry. I mean come on, who don't want me?' Naruto said sounding a little cocky.

Hinata playfully rolled her eyes.

'**I don't**.' Kyuubi said seriously.

'Oh who asked you…..You damn fox…'Naruto muttered which made Hinata giggled.

Naruto was anger at the fox quickly faded when he heard his fiancé giggle. His eyes soften and his mouth started twitching upward. That was until he heard the Kyuubi

Say

'**Geez, hormones, much? Its soo unbalanced….'**

Naruto raised an eyebrow which made Hinata curious.

'What's a matter, Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked.

'Oh its nothing. Just the Kyuubi basically said that your hormone level is unbalanced.' Naruto asked.

'Well what does he expect? I am pregnant.' Hinata said as she laid her head on Naruto's stomach since they were laying down talking.

'Well, he probably didn't noticed because he's been sleeping a lot lately.' Naruto said.

'Oh…' Hinata said.

Their was a comfortable silence that followed after the oh. A minute later, a black cat came and told Naruto and Hinata about where Ino and the gang went to and how Sakura still have to treat you to some ramen. Then he poofed away.

Hinata got up and then Naruto. They stretch and stuff and Naruto said

'Ready to go?' Naruto said.

'Yep.' Hinata said smiling.

And they left to Tenten's house while holding hands.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know the ending was crappy. XP. I'll try to make the next chapter right now! The next chapter is like a gift for you guys being so awesome for reviewing! But don't get your hopes up.

**Oh and by the way, is it true that when your pregnant, your hormones rises? I'm not sure if it does, though I am 85% sure that it does.**

**Please Review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	13. Connection and videotapes

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. Again I almost forgot all about fanfiction. But hey, atleast this is an update :/**

**Important Reminder: Past/younger versions=Italics Future/older versions=Regular font**

**

* * *

**

w/Sasuke and gang….

Everyone had just arrived at Tenten's house and was sitting down while Tenten look for her videotapes.

'Where did I put them?!' Tenten said as she ran around her apartment looking for them.

'Beats me.' Ino said.

'Uh Tenten, what about this box under your bed?' Sakura asked.

Tenten ran over to Sakura and opened the box. It had all the videotapes in it.

'Thanks a bunch Sakura!' Tenten said cheerfully as she dumped all the tapes out.

Their was a knock on the door. Sasuke went to go answer it and it was Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had an irritated look and Hinata looks like she's been laughing.

'Well well, looked at who showed up.' Sasuke said as he closed the door right after Naruto and Hinata walked through.

'What's a matter Naruto-san? Your looking unyouthful at the moment..' Rocklee said.

'The damn Kyuubi won't shut his mouth. He keeps talking and rambling.' Naruto said as he rubbed his temples.

_Naruto_ eyes went wide. _Sakura_ notice this and said

'All of us knows about it _Naruto_. I won't say who, but I will tell you that it wasn't _Shizune, Tsunade_, or _Iruka.'_

What _Sakura _said is a big fib. _Tsunade_ had told them about it after she's been hokage for a good 3 months. _Tsunade_ told them that they better not treat _Naruto_ differently because of the Kyuubi inside of him. The thing is none of them felt like they grew more attached to Naruto than ever since they know his past.

Luckily_ Sakura_ sounded convincing for once and _Naruto_ believed her.

'So….you guys are still my friend…even though you know what's inside me or are you afraid of me and is only my friend because-'

'Dobe, shut up. We're still your friends.' _Sasuke_ said which shocked everyone.

'What?!' _Sasuke_ said in defense.

_Naruto _smiled.

'Thanks…but your still a teme.' _Naruto_ said.

'Hey Naruto, while Tenten is trying to look for the right video, why don't you tell them about that new connection with the Kyuubi?' Kiba said.

'Oh yeah! I almost forgot all about that.' Naruto said.

'Connection?' Naruto asked curiously.

'Yeah you see, if I put chakara strings on the seal and put it to my mouth, my mouth would be like a speaker and you would be able to hear my thoughts and her the Kyuubi. The best part about it is that it doesn't affect or have any after effects on the seal! Watch.' Naruto said as he lifts his shirt up and put five chakara strings on it and brung it to his mouth. As soon as he did that, they heard a dark and demonic voice rambling and talking.

'**..So I was like, 'Nibi, that is not how you treat Shukaku. Even if he is a jackass.' But then she was like, 'I don't give a ratass Kyuubi. He is sexually harassing me and he keeps screaming.' Then I said 'Well what do you expect? That's how he's is.' But she said 'But still, he shouldn't have never said that.' So I was like 'Well, do you want to move out the habitat to a different one that is away from Shukaku but is comfortable to us?' Then she said 'Yeah, lets go.' And so me and her was walking along, minding our on business when Madara came along and possess and made us try to destroy a village and Here we are. And that, my lovely little brat, was my life. I remember one time-'**

'NO MORE!' Naruto shouted, interrupting the Kyuubi mentally while everyone raised an amused eyebrow.

' **Brat, do not tell me to shut-up. The only reason why I'm telling you this is because A. I don't want you asking me about my past and B. I have nothing else better to do.**' Kyuubi said

Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Do you guys hear what I have to go through everyday? This is one of the reasons I barely hear you guys when you all are talking to me. It's because of this fur ball talking.' Naruto said mentally.

'**Wait, they can hear us**?' Kyuubi asked.

'Naaw I just said that for no apparent reason. Of course they can hear us. It's because of that new connection thingy.' Naruto said mentally.

'**Don't get smart with me Naruto. And anyways, I got to tell you guys something interesting that happened and is the reason why Hinata and Naruto was gone so long, and no dog-breath its not sex so stop barking.**' The Kyuubi said as everyone can clearly tell that theirs a smirk on its face.

Naruto's eyes went wide and did the kai hand sign to release the jutsu. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said

'Don't pay that damn fox no mind at all! He's just trying to…uh..get on my nerves! Yeah, get on my nerves!' Naruto said, clearly lying.

'We know you're lying Naruto. But since that's you and Hinata's business, we won't egg you on about it.' Sasuke said maturely.

'Thanks all-mighty-jackass!' Naruto said that made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch.

'I found the right tapes!' Tenten yelled as she ran back to the living room and put one of the videotapes in the VCR.

'Let the humiliation of each other begin!'

**

* * *

**

Well, i had a tade bit of fun with this chapterI wont have a chance to check for spelling or grammar mistake since I'm trying to post this before I get off the computer so..yeah. The next chapter is

going to be basically about the videos in Tenten's tape.

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	14. Ice skating and picking on Sasuke

**A/N: SORRY ITS SO SHORT! **

**Important Reminder: Past/younger versions=Italics Future/older versions=regular font**

* * *

Chouji got up and close Tenten's blinds and lights while the videotape is loading. He also helped Ino pass the popcorn. Then the videotape loaded but was at a select the video screen.

'So which one do you guys want to see first?' Tenten asked.

'H-h-how about the i-i-ce-skating one?' Hinata said and the rest of the younger versions said sure, not realizing that Hinata didn't stutter so much.

Tenten used her remote and click on that. The first thing the video did was show Rocklee trying to skate in his squirrel costume. **(Note that the point a view will kind of be like the camera view but then again, like if they was really there.)**

'Someone help me!' Rocklee said as he fell on the ice once again.

Neji was taking his time skating and was passing through when RockLee yelled

'Neji-san! Please help-'

'No.' Neji said, interrupting him as he skated along.

Tenten skated along until she went by Kiba who was laughing his ass off.

'What are you laughing at?' Tenten asked behind the camera.

'Those two! Hahaha.' Kiba continued laughing while pointing at someone.

Tenten turned her camera around and laughed at the sight.

Sasuke was trying to skate while an alive black duck on his head that keeps pecking him. Tenten thought it was a chicken since in the angle the duck was facing

Since Ino was right their by Sasuke, she gave her the camera.

Tenten went up to Sasuke and laughed a little.

'Sasuke-'

'If it's about the duck, ask Naruto.' Sasuke said irradiated and angrily.

Tenten eyes went wide. Then she took out 5 kunai's. She looked at the kunai and then at Sasuke. She did that 5 times.

Sasuke looked confused but scared at the same time.

'Tenten…what are you about to-'

'DIE YOU DAMN DUCK!' Tenten said as she threw one kunai at Sasuke which he dodge easily and skated for his life screaming

'WTF IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!? NEJI, GET YOUR PHYCOTIC GIRLFRIEND AWAY FROM ME!'

Tenten had to pause the video for a sec until everyone settled down from laughing.

All the younger versions and everyone except Tenten and both Sasuke's laughed. They didn't laugh because of embarrassment.

'Tenten, what is with you and ducks?' _Ino_ asked.

'Well, I dared myself to kill 10,000 ducks in less than 1 ½ years. I actually need to kill one more duck and I'll reach the 10,000 mark.' Tenten said which made everyone except _Tenten_ sweatdropped since she heard that already.

'So, your trying to tell me that you've been chasing me like a mad serial killer just to kill a DAMN DUCK!?' Sasuke asked angrily.

'Yes. Oh and Sasuke. Next time you yell at me like you just did, I will cut your hair off to so I can mark in my note book that I killed 9,999.5 ducks' Tenten said in a sweet voice.

Both Naruto's started snickering.

'Hehe…that was a good one Tenten!' Naruto said.

'Shut-up dobe.'

'Teme!'

'Loser.'

'Jackass!'

'Idiot.'

'Fag!' Naruto said as a comeback to Sasuke which made his eyebrow twitch.

'How many times do I have to tell you!? I AM NOT A FAG!' Sasuke said angrily and annoyed

'Says the guy who went of to a pedophile name Orochimaru.' Naruto said.

'**HEY! I AM THE ONLY ON WHO CAN CALL YOU AN IDIOT AND LOSER! PUT ME ON SPEAKER AGAIN SO I CAN TEACH THIS UCHIHA A LESSON!**' Kyuubi said.

Everyone saw Naruto quirk an eyebrow which made them curious. Without saying nothing, Naruto lift up his shirt and did the jutsu again. Everyone guess that the Kyuubi had something to say them.

'Go ahead Kyuubi and say what you have to say.' Naruto said mentally but everyone heard.

'**Listen good and well Uchiha. I'm the only one who can call Naruto a loser and an idiot. That is all. Oh and wait, before I go, I have a comeback to you! Okay, *ahem* "You're a fag. That's why you love having something up your ass even though it affects your attitude and make you all snobby! Hahaha! And no, much to Naruto's displeasure, I don't tell him any comebacks so…yeah, I am done brat.'** Kyuubi said harshly.

Naruto undid the jutsu while laughing. Everyone else was snickering too.

'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND THAT STUPID FOX! GAAHHH!' Sasuke screamed as he and Naruto are wrestling on the ground.

Sakura smacked her head.

'Well so much for watching the videos…' Sakura said as she beat the shit out of Sasuke while everyone, and I do mean everyone, has a terrified look on their faces.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I really don't have anything to say but thank you for the reviews.

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	15. That's your new home?

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry i didnt update yesterday.I was very busy and didnt have anytime to type a chapter up.

**Important Reminder: Past/younger versions=Italics Future/older versions=regular font.**

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the couch fixing Sasuke's broken shoulder while everyone else heartbeats slows down. Sakura had jumped on Sasuke, beat the shit out of him, and purposely broke his shoulder. She also hit Naruto a couple of times but he got away with it.

'How come I have to be the one with bad injuries and he only get minor injuries…'Sasuke muttered.

'Because you could've had ignored him but you attack him, which was an immature thing to do.' Sakura said while she wrapped bandages around his shoulder.

'Yeah teme, your so immature!' Naruto said to only get bopped in the head by Ino.

'You shouldn't be talking Naruto! You're the one who egged Sasuke on and made him get beat up by Sakura.' Ino said angrily.

'Well he deserves it! And don't you dare say that I don't know how it feels like to get punched or kicked by Sakura because I felt that for, I don't know, maybe 14 FUCKING YEARS?!' Naruto said.

Everyone winced at his anger.

'Geez Naruto, calm down. What's wrong?' Sakura asked.

'Sorry. I'm just stressed. That's all.' Naruto said.

'Stressed about what?' Tenten ask curiously.

'Well I'm stressed about the wedding, my pregnant fiancé, finally becoming hokage in about a year, and finding away to bring our younger selves' back to their proper time.' Naruto said with a sigh.

The younger versions eyes went wide.

'Your serious about the hokage thing….right?' Naruto asked.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. A couple of months ago, Granny Tsunade and the council members concluded that when Baa-chan turns 60 years old, I will become the 6th hokage. So shetook me as an apprentice and has been training me about all the stuff I need to know about working as the hokage.' Naruto said proudly.

Naruto was smiling and kept smiling. He knew that he would become hokage. He just knew it.

'I cant believe it..' Naruto said excitedly.

'Well…believe it!' Naruto said and those too started laughing.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

'What is so funny about saying believe it?' Shikamaru asked.

'You wouldn't get it. It's an inside joke that only me and him knows. Plus I don't feel like telling you guys.' Naruto said which made some of them sweat drop.

'Well, can I finish this video at least before you guys go home since its 6:00pm?'

Everyone nodded and Tenten pressed play on the video. About 10 minutes later, the video went off and everyone called it the night. Everyone besides the two Tenten's left to their homes. The ones who had parents had explained what happened and that its an order from the hokage. The others just took them in.

**

* * *

**

W/Naruto's…

Naruto didn't go directly home. He had to drop off that bowl of ramen he just finished. He told his younger self that he is lucky that he kept 5 pairs of his old clothes. But he still had to go and get some underwear and a nightcap. He went to the clothes store and bout two packs of underwear and 2 nightcaps.

Naruto had walked passed his old apartment.

'Where are you going? We just past the house.' Naruto said.

'No we didn't. I live in the fourth hokage's mansion. You see, when I found out that my father was the hokage, Granny Tsunade had made me moved into their. Its big enough that exactly 55 people can live in there. The thing is that none of my friends or Hinata knows about it. It's a surprise.' Naruto whispered as he and Naruto walked pass the Hyuugas' mansion.

'Is that going to be you and Hinata's house after you guys get married?' Naruto asked.

'Yep. And were here.' Naruto said as he stopped in front of a large gate. Naruto's eyes went wide. This house was huge in both length and width. It can rival the Hyuuga's mansion, which were their neighbors!

'Wow.' Naruto said, lost of words. He watched his older self put allot of chakra on his finger tips and used t as a key to quietly unlock the gate. He let his younger self come in.

The yard was humongous. It could more likely fit 800,000 people in there and they would still have room to walk around. Naruto did the same thing that he did to open his gate but to the front door. They walked in and the first thing Naruto saw was a big portrait of Team 7,8,10, and Gai when they was his age. Their was two unknown people in their that he didn't know but he'll asked Naruto about that later. He notice that their was an elevator in the house by the stair case. Naruto had told him that there is 6 floors and theirs 22 bedrooms and 18 washrooms. The washrooms was a full and was in the bedroom. Their was a regular non full washroom on each floor. Also, there was extra rooms that Naruto turned into a hangout rooms play rooms for whenever he has children or friends over, and washing/dryer machines. Also, the basement was like one whole club. Their was tables, stands, a dance floor, and a bar down their. Their was even a pole! Naruto had already cleaned and repainted the basement. He also bought new liquor and glass cups and put a jutsu on them that makes them stay fresh without any after effects.

After Naruto showed him the whole house, they took a long shower and went to bed. They both slept in different rooms and fell asleep. Its been a long day and they deserve some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for not updati8ng yesterday. Anyways, i will start doing time skips after Temari comes in. Even though that means that my story will come to an end more faster, it will also help me think of idea's. So i have a question for you guys that will be on my poll:**

**Should i slow down a little bit on my updates?**

**Thats the question. You can either tell me your answer in a review, or in the poll.**

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	16. AN good sign

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for more than a week. I had a cold, or at least I think it was a cold. It could've been sinuses or allergies but idk. I had headaches and a stuffy nose, along with a little sore throat. Every little thing gave me a headache, so if I type something, it'll give me a headache.**

**Anyways, the good news is that I feel much better and should hopefully update sometime today or this weekend! I had already typed some of the next chapter, so don't worry, I'm not going to treat this story like my other stories.**

**Speaking of stories, I will rewrite my story '**_**naruto loses his memory.'**_** When I first made it, it was test to see how much I improve while I was on my, what, 8****th**** chapter of my story **_**'Akatsuki kidnaps sakura, tenten, hinata, and ino.'**_**? Somewhere around there. But, to get back on track, I know I improve from back then.**

**I also will try to write a chapter for all of my other stories as well. So I have a lot of catching up to do. I should be back on track by next Friday….if I make two chapters in one day…XP**

**One last thing before I end this author note. So far for my poll, 4 people voted. Here's the results so far:**

**2 votes for '**_Yes, slow down so the story won't end faster'_

**1 vote for '**_No, keep updating fast_**.' And **_' Do whatever floats your boat_.**'**

**0 votes for '**_As long as you update this story 2 times a week, then I don't care if you update fast or slow.'_

**I need more votes. The poll will be up until my 27****th**** chapter. That should be enough time for you to vote. So if the results stay like this, then I will have to stop updating so fast like I was originally doing. If you want me continue updating fast, then I suggest going to my profile and vote because once the poll closes, it's closed for good. Thank you to the people who did voted. You guys are awesome!**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this author note. Like I said, I should hopefully update about 4 times tomorrow so I can play 'catch up.', though I'm not making any promises.**

**Please vote in the poll!**

**~jaberjazz**


	17. Fangirls

**A/N: ENJOY!**

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions=Italics _Future/older versions=regular font

**

* * *

**

**Time skip: 2:00pm w/ Hinata and Neji…..**

'You are very lucky that you're getting married next week Hinata, or I would've killed that boy right now.' Hiashi said as he just found out that Hinata is pregnant with twins.

Hinata snorted.

'Over my dead, pregnant body.' Hinata said without one hint of fear in her voice.

Hiashi sighed. He would probably die from his daughter hands if he even tries to kill Naruto.

'I was just kidding Hinata, geez. Anyways, I and Hanabi have to go to an important meeting in another village today. I expect you and Neji to be on your best behavior while I'm gone.' Hiashi said seriously.

'Yes father.' Hinata said.

Neji just nodded his head.

After 10 minutes, Hiashi and Hanabi left the mansion with 7 other branch members and Hinata and Neji was the only ones left. Their younger selves' were in the room too but was silent.

'So I see that father don't seem so mean or stress no more.' _Hinata_ said without stuttering which threw _Neji_ off completely.

'Yeah……'Hinata said.

It was silent for a while. Hinata was filling uncomfortable in the silence and would fidget with things. That was until the phone rings.

Hinata went to answer the phone.

'Hello? Oh hi Naruto-kun! What do you need?' Hinata greeted Naruto.

Neji was watching and listening intently to make sure they are not planning to do anything naughty.

'Okay…uh huh….I don't know if he'll listen but I'll tell him anyways. I'll see you at around 5? Okay, great! Bye-bye!' Hinata said as she hung up phone. She then took off her shoes and threw it a Neji, who fell off the chair to block it, to only have the shoe get stuck in the wall. _Neji_ and _Hinata_ were watching with amusement.

'W-what was that for!?' Neji yelled, ticked off.

'You should know by now Neji-san for the simple fact that you do it everyday.' Hinata said calmly.

'You know, sometimes I miss the old Hinata.' Neji said.

He turned around and looked at his younger self.

'Enjoy that shy, caring, and sweet version of your cousin _Neji_, because now that she is dating Naruto, she will change in like about a month.' Neji said seriously which made his younger self sweat drop.

Hinata rolled his eyes.

'Anyways, Naruto wanted me to warn you not to go outside. As to the reason why, I don't know.' Hinata said.

'Hn, he can't tell me if I can or cannot go in and out my house. Matter of fact, I will go outside right now.' Neji said as he walked out the door with both Hinata's and younger Neji following behind.

Just as Neji and Hinata closed the gates, they heard female screaming.

'THEIR GOES NEJI-KUN! LETS GET HIM!'

Neji paled and turned around to see about 200 fangirls running up to him.

'FANGIRLS!! AHHHHHH' Neji screamed as he ran away so fast that he can rival Lee.

Both Hinata's and younger Neji sweat dropped.

'That's right…today is Tuesday…' Hinata said thinking out loud.

'What does today have anything to do with what just happened?'_ Neji_ asked.

'You see these slu-er fangirls have schedules on whom to Chase. On Monday its Sasuke. Tuesday's its Neji. Wednesday's its Naruto. Thursday's its Shikamaru. Friday's its Kiba. Saturday's its Shino. And Sunday its Chouji.' Hinata said.

'Oh….' _Hinata_ and _Neji_ said as they saw Neji and the fangirls get farther, and farther away.

Hinata shook her head and everyone went back to their rooms for a nap, since they were kind of sleepy. Hinata set her alarm clock for 3:30pm and fell back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I actually made the chapter :P Anyways, I started this chapter on the day I was suppose to post this chapter, but I couldn't and you should know why if you read my author note. Sorry this is so short!

**Please Review!**

**Please vote in poll!**

**~jaberjazz**


	18. Run Neji Run!

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions= Italics _Future/older versions=regular font

**

* * *

**

w/Neji and fangirls….

Neji was running from the fangirls like if his life depends on it. He past both Tenten's and Sakura's while the younger versions of them were cracking up by how he was running.

'RUN NEJI. RUN!' _Tenten_ screamed.

'SHUT-UP!' Neji screamed as he can still hear them laughing when their suppose to be out of earshot.

Neji stopped and turned around. The fangirls was still a good distance away. Neji then jumped on a roof that had an ad on it and hid behind it. He then lay down and started breathing hard. He's been running from those fangirls for about 1 hour. Half of those fangirls quitted but their was still a lot of them.

'Where did Neji-kun go?'

'Oh Neji-kun? Come here to your real girlfriend!'

All these comments came from the fangirls who was on the ground. Neji silently got up and tiptoed to the other side of the building. Neji then jumped off the roof top to only have jumped into a pond, which Both Naruto's and Sasuke's were on relaxing or for the younger versions case, swim racing. Neji fell head first which startle Sasuke a little, which made him accidently tip over his laying down float thing and he fell on top of Naruto and tried to grab something for support, which was Naruto balls.

'ARE YOU GROUPING ME!? I KNEW YOU WERE A FAG!' Naruto screamed blushing red.

'IT WAS ON ACCIDENT YOU DOPE! SOMETHING, AND IM PRETTY SURE YOU SEE IT, FELL FROM THE SKY AND PLUNGED INTO THE WATER! AND BECAUSE IT PLUNGED INTO THE WATER, MY FLOAT THING TIPPED OVER AND I LANDED ON YOU, AND I WAS TRYING TO GRAB SOMETHING FOR SUPPORT!' Sasuke said blushing red as he removed his hands from that area.

'YEAH RIGHT! THE ALMIGHTY UCHIHA GOT STARTLED OR SCARED!' Naruto said snickering.

'DID NOT YOU IDIOT!' Sasuke said in anger.

Neji resurface and got out the pond. He squeezed his sleeves and told the younger versions, who was arguing about who won before the incident, that he's sorry and to tell their older selves' that it was him. He then left.

'Damn Hinata for not helping me out….' Neji said.

Hinata had always helped Neji when it came to fangirls. She usually would've scared the shit out of them for the week and left. But nooo, she didn't come.

Neji returned home to find his younger self reading a book. He looked up and shook his head. He then looked back at his book and said

'You have a frog on your head.'

Neji looked up and indeed saw a regular green frog. He then growled in frustration.

_Neji_ raised in amused eyebrow.

'Let me guess, Hinata was supposed to help scare off the fangirls?' _Neji_ asked

Neji nodded his head. The frog jumped off of Neji head and onto the windowsill.

'Speaking of Hinata, where is she and her younger self?' Neji asked angrily.

'The older Hinata fell asleep as soon as you left. _Hinata_ is in the backyard training.' _Neji _said.

Neji eyebrow twitched.

'She…..fell…… ASLEEP!?' Neji yelled alerting and waking up everyone.

_Neji_ shook his head and sighed. His older self probably spends so much time with those idiots, that their starting to rub off on him.

Hinata came down stairs at the time as her younger self came back in the house. She woke up because of the yelling.

'What happened?' Hinata asked still sleepy.

'What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! I GOT CHASED BY NON-STOP FANGIRLS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T COME TO SCARE THEM OFF! TENTEN AND SAKURA WERE LAUGHING OR SHAKING THEIR HEADS AND BOTH OF THE NARUTO'S AND SASUKE'S WERE ARGUING! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME?! WAS BECAUSE YOU'RE TRYING TO GET SOME REST FOR TONIGHT BECAUSE OF NARUTO? WELL FUCK NARUTO! WHY DID'NT YOU…'

Neji stopped. He realized what he said and looked at Hinata, who had that fake smile on her face. Neji paled. Their younger versions were highly amused but _Neji_ was embarrassed by his older self antics.

'H-hinata-sa-sama, I-I didn't m-m-me-mean t-to s-say t-that a-a-about-'

'Neji.' Hinata said, interrupting Neji while still having a fake smile on her face.

'Y-yes?' Neji said, scared of what about to happen.

'_Run_.' Hinata said.

And Neji ran yelling bloody murder as Hinata chased him all over Konoha while their younger selves' stayed by their teammates, who was wondering why Hinata was chasing Neji.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! I won't focus on Neji and Hinata next chapter. As to who I'm going to focus it on, you will have to guess.

**So far, here's the poll results:**

**4 votes for:** _Do what ever floats your boat_.

**3 votes for:** _Yes, slow down so the story won't end faster_.

**1 vote for:** _As long as you update this story 2 times a week, then I don't care if you update fast or slow._

**Remember, the poll is going to be up until my 27****th**** chapter for this story! You can vote either in a review or in my poll but I prefer poll!**

**Please vote and review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	19. Enters Temari!

**A/N: I made a mistake for the poll. XD check my last author note on my last chapter to see the difference.**

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions= Italics. _Future/older versions= regular font

**

* * *

**

Time skip, 1 day later…

It's been officially 2 days since the younger versions of Naruto and his friends came to Konoha. Neji got 1 broken arm, 6 broken ribs, a black eye, and a scrap on his knee from Hinata while _Neji_ shook his head in shame. Both of the Hinata's were snuggled against their boyfriends who were smiling a mile a minute. Tenten got the silent treatment from Neji and Sasuke is still trying to convince Naruto that he wasn't scared, nor trying to group him. _Sakura_ and _Ino_ were bickering with each other about shoes while their older versions were talking and agreeing about missions. Shikamaru was excited a little bit because he can see Temari while the younger _Shikamaru _was ticked off about the whole thing. Both Chouji's had a feast in the Akamichi house whole and were content. Both Kiba's were talking about dog shampoo's and both of the Shino's were silent like usual.

_Sasuke_ was rolling his eyes at _Sakura_ and _Ino_ while _Tenten_ was just observing how Konoha looks like in the future. They were walking to the main gate, which was unguarded at the moment and sat by 5 benches that were added there a year ago. Everyone sat down and waited for Temari.

After ten seconds, Naruto asked

'So what are we going to do while we wait?'

'I don't know.' Sakura said.

'Hey Naruto-san, why don't we sing that ramen song that we made up yesterday since we're bored?' _Naruto_ asked.

'Great idea!' Naruto said.

'NO!' Everyone screamed, except Rocklee who thought it was a good idea and both Hinata's, who were pissed off by everyone's reaction.

Both Naruto's sulked.

Hinata patted him on the shoulder.

'You can sing Naruto. If anyone have a problem with it, then they can talk to my fist, which is going to implant it self to their faces, okay?' Hinata said, also giving the threat out which made everyone quiet for which they don't want to feel her fury.

Both Naruto's smiled.

'*coughs* OOOOHHHH I LO-'

'Naruto, if you start singing about ramen, I'm going to put this fan up your ass.' A woman said.

Everyone turned around and saw 2 women with the same hairstyle. Naruto chuckled weakly while rubbing the back of his head.

'TEMARI-CHAN!' Ino, Sakura, and Tenten squealed as they saw her and ran up to her to give her a hug.

_Temari_ rolled her eyes and felt like an outsider but she didn't notice everyone else.

After the girls were done hugging, Sakura looked down at the younger _Temari_, who stared back, and said

'You have the same problem like we do!'

'What? You mean having our younger selves'?' Temari asked.

'Yes you troublesome woman. It took you long enough to notice.' Shikamaru said as he went up to Temari.

'Some way to treat your girlfriend! Besides, I just got here and got tackled with hugs so hush.' Temari said in a defensive way.

The younger version of _Shikamaru _went up to _Temari_, even though she didn't notice.

'And to think that I got away from a troublesome woman to only get 2 troublesome women.' _Shikamaru_ said which startled _Temari_.

'So your lazy-ass got sent into the future by that damn portal too, huh?' _Temari_ asked.

'Yep.' _Shikamaru_ said.

It was silent between those two but unknown to them, everyone else except the other Shikamaru and Temari were planning on ways on how to get those two together. They just went over the plan but before they take any action, they have to asked Temari and Shikamaru.

'I'll help but only for _Shikamaru_.' _Tenten_ said as she still has a grudge against _Temari_ from the chuunin exams.

'_Tenten_ just stop with the grudges.' _Sakura_ said with a sigh.

'I don't have a grudge….' _Tenten_ murmured.

'And my jumpsuit is black._' Naruto_ said sarcastically, which made _Sasuke_ smirk and _Kiba_ snickered.

'Shut-up _Naruto_! Who asked you anyways!?' _Tenten_ said angrily but trying to stay as calm as possible.

_Kiba_ high fived _Naruto_ while _Sasuke_ said that he for once had a good comeback, which started an argument. Their older selves' was watching them, trying to see if they matured at all besides the looks. Then Naruto remembered that today was Wednesday and that he needed a disguised.

He took out a scroll, which got everyone's attention. He undid the seal and did the summoning technique on it, and a jounin vest, along with a spray bottle and a contact lenses' case came out. He took off his large, 4th hokage like coat off, which made all the girls blush and made Hinata give them all icy cold glares to make them stop, and put on his jounin vest. Then he sprays his hair with that spray bottle and his hair turned brown and it went flat. Then he opened the contact lenses case and put it in his eyes so now it looks like his eyes are green and not blue.

Everyone looked at him puzzled.

'Today's Wednesday.' Naruto said.

Everyone was still puzzled.

'Today is the fangirls schedule for them to chase me even though I'm going out.?' Naruto said as it sounded like a question and statement.

'OHH!' Everyone said as Naruto sweat dropped.

'Wait, schedule? They have a schedule now?' Sasuke asked.

The older Neji explained the schedule and who gets chase by them on what day. He also told them that that's the reason why he and everyone else always hang by the memorial stone. Then _Naruto_ asked a really good question.

'Why don't the girls get chased by their fanboy's?' He asked.

'Because Sakura's fanboy's are scared that Sakura might hit them for bugging her. Hinata's fanboy's are scared of Hinata's evil nature. Tenten fanboy's are scared that Tenten might try to stab them out of annoyance. And Ino fanboy's is scared that Ino will go into their minds so she can find out if they really like her or not.' Shikamaru said.

'Wow.' All the younger versions said.

'Yep…Hey, what do you mean by evil nature!? I'm perfectly innocent.' Hinata said.

'*coughs*coughs*coughs*coughs*coughs*' Sasuke did, which made Hinata give him a glare.

'If I'm so evilly natured, then prove it!' Hinata said.

Everyone, included Temari, pointed their finger at Neji.

'I didn't do it! Besides, Temari you weren't even here so how do you know!? Hmm!?' Hinata asked in defense.

'Hinata. I know you good enough that I know for a fact that you did that to Neji. Besides, you left a code on him, which means that he said something bad about Naruto.' Temari said as Hinata stared in shocked.

'How…. Did… you ….know?' Hinata asked.

'I thought you didn't do it?!' Kiba said while smiling.

While still looking at Temari, Hinata grabbed a gun from her jacket slowly and pushed it against Kiba's head, which shut him off and made him and everyone scared.

'Well, I notice that if someone says something mean about Naruto, you give them 1 broken arm, 6 broken ribs, a black eye, and a scrap on their knee. If their talking about something else that made you angry, you give them a broken wrist, 3 broken ribs, and a choke mark on their neck.' Temari said while everyone stared at Hinata with fear.

'What?! They deserve it.' Hinata said as she put the gun back in her pocket inside her jacket that she decided to wear today.

'Hinata, sweet heart, why do you have a gun?' Naruto asked.

'For drastic measures Naruto-kun….for drastic measures…' Hinata said as she had a smile on her face.

'Guess what Temari-san?' Hinata asked.

'What?' She asked.

'I'm pregnant!' Hinata said cheerily as Neji gave Naruto a death glare.

'Don't look at me like that my soon cousin in-law! Besides, I remember correctly that Tenten-'

'Bring it up and die.' Tenten said not wanting everyone to hear what Naruto has to say.

'Well then control your boyfriend!' Naruto said to only get a stare from Sakura, which shut his mouth.

'I am trying real hard not to punch you Naruto. I really am.' Sakura said.

'Well me, Temari and are younger selves' are about to go back to my place to set them up and to get them comfortable. I'll talk to you guys later.' Shikamaru said as Temari waved bye to everyone as everyone again went their separate ways.

'Wait, they are living with us?!' Shikamaru screamed.

'We're staying with them?!' Temari yelled.

'Of course. We didn't tell anybody but in about a month we are getting married.' Temari said.

'Oh man what a drag!' Shikamaru said.

'For once I agree with you.' Temari said as they walked across the village to Shikamaru's house.

**

* * *

**

So Temari finally came in! Now this is we're the real stuff begins. Muahahaha!

**I also made a mistake in the poll on last chapter. I forgot to add the other choice. Here's the results so far:**

**4 votes for '**_Do what ever floats your boat__.'_

**2 votes for **_'Yes, slow down so the story won't end faster'_

**1 vote for **_'No, keep updating fast'_

**1 vote for **_'As long as you at least update this story 2 times a week, then I don't care if you update fast or slow.'_

**So if the results stay like this, then when I get to the 26****th**** chapter of this story (not including the author note) then I get do update when ever I like and I might really start to fall behind on it. If you don't like that idea then vote in my poll!**

**Please vote and review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	20. Hinata and fangirl president

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions= Italics. _Future/older versions= regular font

**

* * *

**

In the past, with Jiraiya….

It's been two days since Naruto and the others got sucked into a portal to another dimension. It also had been two days since Jiraiya sent 4 ninja's that specializes on outer space and stuff to space. He was worried about Naruto and if he's okay. Bad enough he basically broke Minato's promise about always being their for Naruto. What if he needs him? What if Konoha in the future is being attack by very high skilled ninja that the village can't handle? What if the world turned into a place where living things can't live on? Jiraiya shook his head. He was worrying to much. He needs to focus on his research.

Jiraiya started having a bloody read nose when he focuses on his research. He jotted some notes down and he turned around, expecting to see Naruto with an disapproving look and him saying 'Are you done yet pervy sage so we can start training?' in a loud voice, which would have alerted the ladies in the indoor hot springs. But he wasn't there. Jiraiya sighed and tried to focus more on research but his mind kept lingering back to Naruto. Jiraiya sighed and put his notes away. He then secretly made his way to his secret room and started doing some real research. Maybe theirs another way to bring Naruto and his friends back.

**

* * *

**

In the future, with Naruto and Gang….

Everyone was just wondering the streets of Konoha, going no where in particular, and trying to avoid Konoha's Main Street as possible. Main Street is where all the fangirls and shoppers and sadly the Ramen restaurant are at. Naruto wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and had fell into a pond, which messed up his disguised completely. He was force to wear and look how he normally looks like. While walking, a fangirl who is dressed up in a too tiny skirt with a tight shirt to make her boobs look big came up to Naruto. She was about to glomp him, but she saw Hinata snuggled under Naruto's arm with a content smile on her face while Naruto looked very happy. The fangirl was outraged.

The fangirl flipped her hair.

'Hi Naruto-kun! You came here to dump your girlfriend for-'

'Fuck-off Emiko.' Naruto said with venom in his voice.

'But Naruto-kun! I'm not only the president of the 'Love Naruto' club, but I'm also the one who really loves you. Not some bitchy'

Hinata eyebrow twitch.

'Devilish'

'Hinata closed her eyes with a tick mark on her head.

'Slutty.'

Hinata gritted her face while her hand balled into a fist.

'Stupidest girl ever! I mean come on Naruto-kun! I bet your with her for the money and sex since she is a dumbass Hyuuga with big giant ass bo-'

BANG! CRACK!

The fangirl fell down holding her face while it bled She just got punched in the face really hard and got a broken jaw with 4 teeth coming out. Everyone on the block saw this and was shocked or scared. The fangirl looked up scared as hell at Hinata. Hinata grabbed the fangirls and looked her dead in the eye.

'You have some nerve calling me a bitch, slut, stupid, and a devil. I find it funny that your calling me all those names, yet with the exception of devil, they fit you well. I will give you a choice. You can either stop with all this dumb crap and be a good, independent, little girl. Or you can be a dumbass slut, who can't get a man because of their reputation, and will more likely get killed from me or some random bum on the street. Make a choice. NOW.' Hinata said threatening, adding as much hatred to her voice as possible, which scared everyone on the block.

The hokage was only in a casino, right across from which all this was happening and was watching with amusement.

'I-I will never stop my love for Naruto-kun you…you….' The fangirl said trying to think of a good insult to say.

'You what?' Hinata said taunting her.

'You gold-digger!' The slut said smirking even though her jaw hurts as hell.

Hinata stared at her with a blank expression for a while which people here knew what this mean. The only people who didn't know what this meant was the younger versions.

'TAKE COVER!!!!' Some random guy shouted and everyone, except Hinata, Naruto, and the fangirl, took cover. Everyone who had a younger version picked them up and rushed inside a building and had ducked down.

**

* * *

**

W/Sakura and the others...........

'What's going on?!' why are we lying on the floor!?' Sakura asked as Naruto friends were all in the same store aisle.

' Have you noticed that blank look Hinata gave her that fangirl?' Sasuke said.

'Yeah.' All the younger versions said.

'Well when Hinata does that, she usually is about to get ready to kill you or destroy everything. Last time this happened, Hinata put a guy in a coma. Actually he still is and this happened a year ago!' Tenten said.

'How did Hinata changed so suddenly though?' Neji asked.

'Well lets see… it happened like 3 years ago, two days before Narutos birthday….' Sakura said.

_*Flash back*_

Team 7,8,10, and Gai was helping the villagers build the village again since it's been 5 days since the Madara attacked Konoha and the village was in very bad shape. Sasuke just realized he's been fooled by madara and came back to Konoha. Everyone on his team are being watch by anbu's, except Juugo, who was getting treated by Tsunade. Sasuke first mission was to help rebuild the village.

Naruto was trying to show how strong he was in front of Hinata while he held tons and tons of wood. As he helped rebuild the ramen shop, which was Naruto's top priorities.

'LET US WORK TOGETHER TO BRING THE YOUTH BACK TO OUR YOUTHFUL VILLAGE!' Rocklee screamed with glee, to only get smacked in the head by Tenten.

'Scream one more time and I'll- oh forget it!' Tenten said as she gave up on yelling at Lee.

Neji just shook his head at his friend and girlfriend.

Rocklee was running and wasn't paying attention and had tripped on blue prints and he dropped the piece of wood and it landed on another piece of wood that had paint can on the opposite side of it and the paint flew in the air and hit Hinata in the head, knocking her out cold.

'HINATA-CHAN!' Naruto screamed as everyone went to go see what happened.

Hinata went into a month coma to wake up seeing Naruto and everyone else. Neji explained what happened and that Hiashi and Hanabi had been put on a mission recently. The first thing that the new Hinata said was

'I'm going to rip your balls off Lee.'

And ever since then, Hinata's been different. But Naruto still liked her.

*End of flashback*

Everyone looked at Rocklee who had his head down in shame.

'I didn't mean too…I was just very happy…' Rocklee said.

Tenten sighed.

'We know it was an accident Lee. What we need to do is use the money that we've been all saving up together and used that and give it to Tsunade so she can heal her.' Tenten said.

'Tsunade can heal her?' Kiba asked.

'Yep. She made a new jutsu that would fix any brain or hormone damage. The best part about it is that it is safe for pregnant women. All of us been saving money for the surgery. We need 1, 789, 999 ryo in total. Thanks to Neji, we manage to get 1, 500, 989 ryo but we still need more money.' Tenten said.

'So that's why you guys didn't ask me to do the surgery.' Tsunade said startling everyone.

'Tsunade-sama!?' Neji yelled.

'You know if you guys had asked me to do the surgery earlier, I would've done it for free, which I am.' Tsunade said.

'You are?!' Sakura asked with glee.

'Yes I am. Anyways, I need help handling Hinata since I'm about to stop this whole argument, which I seen from beginning to end.' Tsunade said

**

* * *

**

Back w/Hinata…

Hinata was about to attack Emiko, but was stopped by Naruto who grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his chest. Hinata blushed.

'Hinata, don't fight with this worthless person over their. Let her continue what she's doing. Sooner or later she's going to realized that what she is doing is wrong and when she do, its going to be to late. Let's just go back home.' Naruto whispered in a sexy voice that made Hinata blush even more.

Hinata regained her composure and looked Emiko in the eye.

'Be happy that Naruto don't want me to fight you.' Hinata said as the fangirl was trying to smile.

'But don't get happy because he basically said your not worth fighting.' Hinata said with a smirk as Naruto nodded his head to confirm what Hinata is saying.

The fangirl raised her middle finger to Hinata as she cried and ran off to the hospital.

'THE COAST IS CLEAR PEOPLE! YOU CAN COME OUT!' Naruto screamed as everyone cautiously came out of the buildings. Tsunade came out and murmured

'So much for handling Hinata….'

**

* * *

**

So much drama! I know but I did say that last chapter was when all the excitement begins. :3 lol.

**I don't feel like typing the poll results. It's the same as last chapter so go see that if you want to know the results for the moment XD**

**Please vote in my poll and Review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	21. Enters Konohamaru!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! Its just that for the past couple of days, I've been waiting for Naruto ultimate ninja 4 to be delivered to me but so far it hasn't come yet :( What makes the game so special is that there's Shippuden characters in it! Anyways, I'm back and let the chapter begin!**

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions= Italics. _Future/older versions= regular font

* * *

Tsunade and everyone else walked up to Naruto and Hinata, who were flirting with each other. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

'I knew that something was going to happen today. Anyways, I'm glad that you punched the shit out of Emiko.' Tsunade said which surprised Naruto.

'Baa-chan! When did you get here?' Naruto asked.

'I've been here long enough to see a slut run up to you two to right now.' Tsunade said which made Hinata avoid eye contact with Tsunade.

'Tsunade-sama I'm sorry that-'

'Nonsense! I would've done the same thing, but with more damage!' Tsunade said, interrupting Hinata.

Those two started laughing.

'Anyways Hinata, I want you to come in my office. I need to discuss something with you. And no, it's not about this incident.' Tsunade said as she started leaving.

'Okay Tsunade-sama!' Hinata said.

'I'll be right back! I'll meet you guys by the bridge!' Hinata called out as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone was silent as the walked to the bridge. That was until a 15 year old boy came out of no where and went up to Naruto.

'Naruto-chan! I made up an awesome jutsu!' He said.

'Oh really? Show me Konohamaru!' Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

'Okay! Ninja Art: GIANT BOOBS ATTACK!' Konohamaru screamed.

In a poof of smoke, 2 women, with big boobs that could compete with Tsunade, were their wearing a very tight yellow shirt with tight blue shorts.

Naruto had a bloody nose with his thumbs up. All the girls had that wth look on their faces and all the guys were blushing and were trying to suppress their blushing.

Konohamaru poof back to normal.

'How was that Naruto-chan?' Konohamaru said while smiling.

Sakura was about to go up to him to beat the crap out of those two but she stopped when she notice someone was coming out of the sky.

'KONOHAMARU!!!!!' A girl said with orange hair that was straight and was in a mid high ponytail that was coming from the sky.

She stomped Konohamaru to the ground with her enormous strength and made a giant hole in the ground.

In the hole, you can hear the girl and Konohamaru say

'WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU DOING IN FRONT OF THE LADIES YOU IMMATURE IDIOT!? BAD ENOUGH THE JUTSU IT'S SELF IS IMMATURE AND PERVERTIC!'

'YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING MOEGI! YOU, ME, AND UDON USED TO DO THAT JUTSU ALL THE TIME TOGETHER! WHAT MAKES IT SO DIFFERENT NOW?!'

'WE WERE 9 YEARS OLD DUMBASS! I WAS NAÏVE AND STUPID! NOW COME WITH ME AND SAY SORRY TO SAKURA, TENTEN, AND INO!'

Moegi dragged Konohamaru out of the hole and made him say sorry to the girl. Konohamaru notice the younger version and asked about them. Naruto explained to him what happened and the solution to the problem.

'AWESOME MASTER!' Konohamaru said.

'So Moegi, where did you get all of your enormous strength from?' _Naruto_ asked surprised and scared.

'From master Sakura of course! You see, You're my master when it comes to jutsu's and stuff but Sakura-sama teaches me the chakara control, healing jutsu's and more!' Moegi said proudly.

'Whoa…'_ Naruto_ said.

'Hey Naruto, how do you know them?' _Kiba_ asked.

'If I'm not mistaken, it was before I found out who was on my genin team. The hokage made me take a profile picture and he didn't like it or some crap like that. I did the sexy no-jutsu and Konohamaru saw it and wanted me to teach him so he can beat the old-man. Or something like that. I can't really remember.' _Naruto_ said trying to remember.

'Eh, I can't remember either. Anyways, I have to go Naruto-nee-chan! I promised to help Udon with a jutsu, which is none pervertic Moegi so don't start bitchin'.' Konohamaru said as he ran off from Moegi, who was chasing him for saying that.

'And to think, he's the third hokage's grandson but is Asuma's sensei nephew.' Ino said which shocked all the younger versions

'Wait, he's the third hokage's grandson and Asuma sensei's nephew?!' _Chouji _said in shocked.

'But doesn't that mean that Asuma-sensei is the third hokage's son?' _Neji _asked.

'You hit it right on the head _Neji_!' Sakura said.

'Now that I think about, the eye's and their beard looked the same…' _Naruto_ said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

'Let's continue going to the bridge! Race you forehead!' Ino said.

'You're on pig!' Sakura said as those two ran as fast as the younger RockLee can. _Rocklee_ started crying.

'LOOK AT THE YOUTH THAT BURNS IN THEM! TENTEN, NEJI, WHEN I GET BETTER, WE WILL SHOW OFF ARE YOUTH BY DOING 5000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!' _Rocklee_ said while everyone except his older versions shooked their heads.

'YES, FEEL THE YOUTH ROCKLEE!' Rocklee said.

'ROCKLEE!'

'ROCKLEE!'

'ROCKLEE!'

'ROCKLEE!'

'ROCK-'

'STOP!' Everyone screamed as those two started sulking afterwards.

Tenten sighed and dragged the older Rocklee while Neji reluctantly gave the younger RockLee a piggy back ride since he is still healing. Everyone started running so they can catch up to Ino and Sakura, who were probably fighting by now.

**

* * *

**

w/Hinata…..

Hinata was walking up the stairs to the hokage tower. She went and knocked on the door.

'Come in!' Tsunade said as Hinata came in and sat down.

'What do you need, Tsunade-sama?' Hinata asked politely.

'Hinata I have a question.' Tsunade said.

'Yes?' Hinata asked curiously.

'How would you like to go back to your normal self?'

**

* * *

**

A/N: I have to end it here. The reasons why I stopped it here is because of laziness taking over, meaning I don't feel like typing anymore :/.

**Anyways, again, im not doing the poll again but next chapter I will.**

**Please review and vote in poll!**

**~jaberjazz**


	22. Should I, or should I not?

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions= Italics. _Future/older versions= regular font

* * *

Hinata was shocked when Tsunade asked her that.

'What do you mean?' Hinata asked.

'You know what I mean. Do you want to go back to being your real regular self?' Tsunade asked.

'You don't like my new self, don't you?' Hinata asked sadden.

'No no, I like your new independent, confident self. But I know, as well as you know, we all miss the old sweet Hinata. Don't give me wrong, your sweet now but…' Tsunade trailed off.

'But what?' Hinata asked.

'But you're starting to remind me of Anko and Sakura, which is not a good thing.' Tsunade said.

'Why isn't it a good thing?' Hinata asked.

'It isn't a good thing because you're starting to act like the **bad** sides of Anko and Sakura. Like you get crazy and is ready to kill someone just like Anko, which makes people nervous of you, but your always chasing someone to beat them up or have a killer intent like Sakura. That can really scare people you know. Not only that, but you start to get very cocky like those two.' Tsunade said.

Hinata never really thought about it. Was she really that scary and cocky? I mean, yeah, she chased Neji and tried to kill him on numerous occasions, and she has given Kiba and Shino killer intents almost everyday since they argue most of the time. Not only that, but she do get cocky when she beating someone up. Should she change for the better?

'In two hours Hinata, I want you with your answer. Your dismiss.' Tsunade said as Hinata left the office.

She was walking down the streets of Konoha, deep in thought. What Tsunade said about her being like Sakura still rung in her mind. She dismisses the thoughts for the moment as she arrived at the bridge to see Sakura chasing Naruto with her killer intent in the air.

'_You're_ _always chasing someone to beat them up or have a killer intent like Sakura._'

Then she just thought of something. Did Naruto just liked and dated her because she was another version of Sakura? Did he only stick around her because of that? Hinata froze in her tracks and was deep in thought about it. Neji and Tenten noticed it and worried about her.

'Anything wrong Hinata-chan?' Tenten asked worried.

'Hm? Oh, yes I'm okay, sorry about that. Just deep in thought, hehe.' Hinata said as she leaned against the railing of the bridge, watching The older Sakura chase Naruto, while their younger versions was wondering if they changed at all.

'So Hinata-sama, what did Tsunade-sama want?' Neji asked nervously.

'_You get crazy and is ready to kill someone just like Anko,_ _which makes people nervous of you'_

'_**Am I scary and crazy to the point where Neji is scared that I might hurt him?'**_ Hinata thought.

'Oh she asked me if I wanted to go back to my original self. She said I have to give her my answer in about two hours.' Hinata said.

'I think you should go back to your old self. We miss the old Hinata!' Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

'For once, I agree with Kiba. But it's up to you on whether you do it or not.' Shino said.

Hinata nodded her head and walked past Naruto and Sakura, who were wrestling at first but stopped when Hinata walked past them like if they weren't eve there.

They got up and ran to everyone else.

'What's wrong with Hinata-chan?' Naruto asked.

'I don't know, but I'm about to find out.' Ino said as she ran the same direction Hinata went.

**

* * *

**

W/Hinata…

Hinata was sitting in an open area, not to far from the bridge. So many questions ran through her mind. Will she be a weak, none confident woman again? Would Naruto still want to date her? Will people push her to the side? Will the elders of the Hyuuga clan stop their plan on making her the heir? Would she be too weak and fragile for S-rank missions? Would she be kicked out of the Konoha twelve?

Hinata sighed. The more she thought about it, the more she doesn't want to go back to her old self. But maybe she's just over reacting.

'Oi, Hinata!' Ino called out as she sat down by Hinata.

'Oh, hi Ino.' Hinata said a little depressed.

'What's a matter Hinata? Did something happen besides Tsunade giving you a choice?' Ino asked.

'It's that! I don't know if I want to go back to normal, or if I want to stay like this. So many questions are going through my head.' Hinata said.

'Like what?' Ino asked curiously

'Like if Naruto would still want to be with me, or will the Hyuuga's elders stop their plans on making me the heir. Theirs more questions in my head but those are the main two that are making me have doubts about changing back.' Hinata said.

'Hinata-chan you're worrying to much! Don't forget, Naruto's been dating you for 1 year before that incident even happened! He would never leave you because of your change. Also, if the Hyuuga's don't make you heir, then they are going to make you regret it in the future. Remember Hinata, you always be me and everyone friend, or in Naruto's case, girlfriend. 'Ino said as she got up and walked off.

Hinata almost forgot that she and Naruto were dating before her personality change. Plus she doesn't really want to be the heir so much anyways. She knew she was just overreacting. Hinata took a deep breath and looked up in the clear blue sky. She saw birds playing and chirping. She smiled. She knows what she is going to do.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, theirs isn't much to say but to thank the people who reviewed last chapter.

**Poll results:**

**In the lead is** _Do whatever floats your boat_ **with 5 votes**.

**In 2 place is** _Yes, slow down so the story wont end faster_ **with 2 votes**

**In last place is** _No, keep updating fast_ **And** _As long as you at least update this story 2 times a week, then I don't care if you update fast or slow _**with 1 vote**_._

**If you're not happy with the result, you have until I get to the 27****th**** chapter of this story.**

**Please vote on my poll and review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	23. Graves

**A/N: I'm back!!! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I was really busy this past week. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions= Italics. _Future/older versions= regular font

* * *

Hinata got up ran back to the bridge. Everyone looked at Hinata, wanting to know her answer.

'So, what are you going to do Hina-chan?' Naruto asked

'I'm going to go ahead and do the surgery.' Hinata said.

Everyone smiled. After all these years they were going to get the old Hinata back.

'But you guys better promise me that your not going to see me as a weak, timid girl and that you're not going to push me aside.' Hinata said.

'We promise. But we would never do that anyways. Right Neji?' Tenten said.

'Maybe….'Neji said and got smacked in the head by Tenten.

'I was just joking….'Neji said.

'It's hard to tell if you're joking or not since you said it in a monotone voice!' Tenten said.

'Anyways, before you go to Tsunade's office, we should go to Shikamaru's place to get him so we can go to the grave yard.' Ino said sadly.

'Why are we going to the graveyard?' Naruto asked.

'You'll see when we get their.' Naruto said.

Time skip, 1 hour later….

Everyone was their and was heading to the cemetery. Everyone had a flower in their hands. Even The younger versions.

When they got inside they all split up. Naruto and his younger self went one way, Team 10 and their younger selves went the opposite direction of Naruto, both Neji's and Hinata's went straight forward, and everyone else either followed Sasuke, Sakura, or Team 10.

w/Naruto….

They were walking closer to the grave and Naruto was puzzled.

'Older me, why are we-'

'When you go back to your time, you better spend as much time with pervy sage as possible.' Naruto said.

'Why?' The young Naruto asked.

'Look down.' Naruto said.

'The younger Naruto looked down at the stone and eyes went wide. It said

_R.I.P._

_Jiraiya, The Legendary Toad Sage._

_2953 – 3004_

Naruto's eyes watered a little bit. He couldn't believe it.

Naruto put one flower on Jiraiya's grave and his younger self did the same. Naruto had a sad smile on his face.

'I bet he's in heaven, having all the girls and sake he wants.' Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

'Now we have to visit one more grave.' Naruto said.

'Let me guess…Kakashi-sensei's?' Naruto asked sadly.

Naruto didn't say or do nothing which gave him the answer.

They went to the grave and put a flower on it. They got up and walked back toward everyone else, who was waiting for them. Hinata had already left to get the surgery done.

Everyone left the cemetery and went to the hospital, where they know Hinata is probably going under surgery.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!

**Let just say that writers block was trying to kick in but me, being as awesome as I am, mange to get threw it's blocky-ness! XD Sadly though, the chapter is short because of it X(**

**Poll results so far:**

**6 votes for** _Do whatever floats your boat_

**2 votes for **_Yes, slow down so the story won't end faster_

**1 vote for **_No, keep updating fast_ **And** _As long as you at least update this story 2 times a week, then I don't care if you update fast or slow_

**10 people voted so far! Keep it up you guys :)**

**Please vote and review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	24. Good luck or bad luck?

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions= Italics. _Future/older versions= regular font

**

* * *

**

Time skip, 4 days later……

It's been 4 days since Hinata went into surgery. It was successful and when she woke up, she was back to her normal self again. But for some odd reason, ever since she woke up from surgery, good stuff happened.

Like Emiko, the Naruto fangirl president, had died from her injuries and because of that, fangirls are scared to tackle or 'flirt' with Naruto. Another good thing is that RockLee and Gai had finally stopped wearing their flying squirrel costume because they said it was unyouthful since female squirrels were attracted to them. So their back to wearing their green jump suit, which everyone is surprisingly happy for.

But something is going to happen that will question if this day is good luck or bad luck to Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto departed from the gang and their younger selves' and went to Kurenai, who was the wedding planner. Now they were sitting on her chair, talking to her.

'Well, so far everything is going perfectly. The decorations and your dress should be done by tomorrow. At this very moment, the cake is being made right now and should be done by the wedding day. The Anbu that will need the list of names had just come back from their mission so all we need is the list of names. Tsunade already scheduled 10 Anbu's to surround the outside and inside of the church on the wedding day to be on the safe side. The only things we need to be careful of are people who are trying to assassinate you guys, jealous priest or feudal lords, or angry fangirls/boys. But other than that, nothing should go wrong.' Kurenai said with a smile.

Hinata and Naruto smiled. That's one thing they don't have to worry about.

'Also, congratulations Hinata and Naruto with the baby. If you guys ever need tips on how to take care of a baby, or what to expect during pregnancy, come to me or Shikamaru!' Kurenai said with a smile.

'Thank you and w-we more likely will. Oh and tell Asuma-kun I said hi!' Hinata said as she and Naruto left her apartment.

'I will. Take care!' Kurenai said as she closed her door.

When Hinata and Naruto got outside, Anko was outside the door.

'Hey maggots, Tsunade wants you two in the office.' Anko said.

'Thanks A-Anko-sensei.' Hinata said kindly.

'That's right; you did agree to get the surgery done. Damn. Oh and congrats on the unborn kid.' Anko said as she went inside the apartment to mess with her buddy, Kurenai.

'Okay?' Naruto said as he and Hinata left to go to Tsunade's office.

'How much you bet Ino went around and told everyone that you're pregnant?' Naruto said.

'300 ryo.' Hinata said.

Those two walked in a comfortable silence while hold hands to the hokage mansion. Naruto stopped in front of the hokage's mansion entrance and had a gut feeling that something is about to happen.

'You have t-that feeling too?' Hinata said as she looked at Naruto.

'Yeah…. 'Naruto said as he pulled Hinata closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

Those two went up the 4 flight of stairs and stopped in front of the door. Naruto took a deep breathe and actually knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Tsunade said and they came in.

'What do you need Tsunade-sama?' Hinata asked kindly.

'Well, do you guys remember when I told both of you guys about your mothers and how they died?' Tsunade said.

'Yeah.' Naruto said.

'Well you see, I kind of lied.' Tsunade said.

Naruto and Hinata eyes went wide.

'So that means their alive?' Naruto said in shocked.

'Yes, let me explain.' Tsunade said

'You see after the Kyuubi attack, the 3rd Hokage was forced to send Kunisha and Hana on an 18 year S-rank mission. I can't say what it was about, but in order to do the mission, they have to be supposedly dead in Konoha.' Tsunade said.

'So for the mission sake, they had to be dead in Konoha?' Hinata said.

'Yes but I'm not done.' Tsunade said.

'The mission was over 4 days ago and they should be back at around 6:00pm. Please keep in mind that they were forced to go on this mission because it was urgent and it was for you guys safety.' Tsunade said.

Saying that Hinata and Naruto were shocked was an understatement.

'Also I already told Hiashi-sama the news, so don't be surprise if he's acting weird.' Tsunade said.

It took Naruto and Hinata 5 minutes before they were at least able to talk.

'I can't believe it.' Naruto said.

'Right now it's 2 o'clock. You guys have a good 3 hours. Meet me by the main gate at 5:45. Bring Hiashi and Hanabi too. Your dismiss.' Tsunade said as those two left the office.

Those two were silently walking to the Hyuuga mansion. That's when Hinata finally spoke.

'I don't know if I should be happy or mad.' Hinata said.

'Why?' Naruto said.

'I don't know if I should be happy that she's not dead or mad that she haven't been here for all of my childhood. I understand that she was on a mission to protect us but still.' Hinata said.

Naruto put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and she looked at him and blushed. He had his famous grin on his face.

'True but look at the bright side. Our moms didn't just abandon us or was really dead. They left us to protect us from harm. You can give them credit for that.' Naruto said.

'True…' Hinata said as she stopped in front of her house.

'See you later! Tell everyone the news and that I'll talk to t-them tomorrow.' Hinata said as she kissed Naruto and went inside her home.

Naruto poofed away to his friends, still thinking about this whole thing.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well I updated! My spring vacation had officially started so I'm hoping to update this and my other stories along with a new story. :).

**Next chapter might be a tad bit emotional. Also I'll try to update my other stories**. **Speaking of stories, I'm going to be deleting my story 'Because of you'. It was only a test story that was supposed to stop my writers block anyways.**

**Poll results so far:**

**6 votes for** _Do whatever floats your boat_

**2 votes for **_Yes, slow down so the story won't end faster_

**1 vote for **_No, keep updating fast_ **And** _As long as you at least update this story 2 times a week, then I don't care if you update fast or slow_

**Please vote and review!**

**~jaberjazz**

**p.s HAPPY EASTER!!!! **


	25. a dramatic noon and evening

**Important Reminder: **_Past/younger versions= Italics_Future/older version= regular font.

**

* * *

**

w/ Hinata……

Hinata came inside the door and saw Hiashi on the couch. His face was a mixture of emotion. He looked up at Hinata. He saw her facial expression and said

'So I'm guessing Tsunade-sama told you about it.'

Hinata nodded her head and started to go up stairs.

'I already told Kiyo, Hanabi, younger Hinata, and both Neji's. Get out your finest kimono and get ready. Were leaving in a couple of hours to go to the front gate.' Hiashi ordered.

'H-hai father.' Hinata said as she was about to go upstairs when a question came in her head.

'Father, I-I have a question.' Hinata asked.

'What is the question?' Hiashi asked as he sipped on some tea.

'Wouldn't you dating Hanabi's mom be considered cheating on mom?' Hinata asked.

Hiashi started choking on his tea. He never thought of that. But then again, he thought she was dead so he didn't do nothing wrong…….right?

'*ahem*, Hinata that wouldn't be necessarily called cheating because I thought Hana was dead and I'm pretty sure she doesn't expect me to be moping about her so called death after 18 years. Also, for the last time Hinata, Hanabi's mom is name Kiyo. Why don't you call her by that name?' Hiashi said and asked.

'Because I don't like her. Not only that, but she helped abused me when I was little. I mean, at least you abused me because you was using a training method that wasn't working on me! Kiyo on the other hand would abuse me for no apparent reason and would threaten me to not tell anybody or else she will kill me. But now she stopped abusing me because I've gotten stronger and above her rank.' Hinata said.

Hiashi was shocked. He didn't know of this. When he was around, Kiyo acted like a real mother to Hinata. He then had a stern look on his face.

'Thank you for telling me this. Tsuko!' Hiashi said as a branch member came from the other room.

'Yes Hiashi-sama?' She asked.

'Go get Kiyo and bring her here.' Hiashi said.

'Hai.' Tsuko said as he disappeared.

5 minutes later Kiyo came in with a fake smile on her face. She was upset that his wife is coming back to possibly steal her man.

'What do you need dear?' Kiyo asked.

'Please sit down. We need to talk.' Hiashi said.

**

* * *

**

w/Naruto……

Naruto had just told everyone the news and they were happy for him and Hinata. Ino had asked can they come with him to meet them and Naruto said its okay.

'I wonder if she acts like you because they say that daughter's acts like their fathers and son's act like their mothers.' Ino said.

'So let me get this straight. After you was born, your mom and Hinata's mom was forced on an 18 year S-rank mission to protect you and Hinata. 4 days ago the mission ended and their coming back home today at around 6:00pm but Tsunade wants you at the gates by 5:45pm.' Kiba said.

'Yep.' Naruto said in an I'm-not-sure-if-I-should-be-happy-about-this-whole-event way.

'I'm defiantly coming to see the dobe's mom.' Sasuke said.

'This should be interesting. Come on little youthful Mini-me so we can meet….uh… youthful Kunisha!' Rocklee said as he his younger self went on his back and he started running towards his house.

Everyone gave RockLee a wtf look.

'Did he just say mini-me?' Sasuke said.

'Yeah…he did.' Tenten said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Well let's see….3 o'clock all ready! Well Naruto me and my younger self have to go and get ready for the evening. We have to look presentable you know.' Ino said as her younger self nodded her head in agreement.

'I would insult you right now Ino, but I don't feel like it. Anyways, I and my younger self got to go also. I have a couple of errands to do before I get ready so bye!' Sakura said as she, _Sakura_, and both Ino's left together.

Slowly everyone left for similar reasons and went home or to their other destination. Both of the Naruto's went home and went to different washrooms to take a long bath. They needed to smell good if they wanted to present their selves' to their mom.

**

* * *

**

w/Hinata……

Kiyo was on her bed, crying and holding her hand on her face from what happened earlier.

_-Flashback-_

'Please sit down. We need to talk.' Hiashi said as he took a quick sip of tea.

Kiyo sat down, wondering what was going on considering the fact that Hinata was here as well.

'What is going on?' Kiyo asked.

'Don't ask me. Ask Hinata.' Hiashi said.

Kiyo gave a hard cold glare at Hinata. Hinata looked at her with a smirk and mouthed 'I told him'.

'What she told you are filthy lies Hiashi-kun! I would never do such a-'

'Why would she lie about something like that Kiyo?' Hiashi said in a stern voice.

'Because she don't like me Hiashi!' Kiyo said immediately.

'I may not like you, but wouldn't be that selfish and try to get you out of the Hyuuga family because I don't like you. If father don't believe me, then I can get my old sensei to use a time traveling genjutsu, which other people can see like if it was a movie screen, and father will be able to see what you done to me in the past.' Hinata said calmly, which angered Kiyo some more.

'Why you son of a........ ' Kiyo said as she was about to tackle Hinata but got slapped in the face really hard by Hiashi.

Kiyo fell to the ground shocked and stunned. She looked up at Hiashi.

'Why......' Kiyo said.

Hiashi gave her a hard cold glare

'Were breaking up Kiyo. You have one hour to pack your stuff and leave. Since Hanabi have the Byakugan, I get instant custody of her. You may visit here 3 days a week to see Hanabi. You already signed the agreement along time ago and Tsunade-sama has it. Come on Hinata; let me help you and Hanabi get ready.' Hiashi said as he and Hinata got up and left.

_-End of Flashback-_

Now she's on the bed, crying. She couldn't believe this was all happening. She sniffled as she got up and packed her belongings. She grabbed her bags and went threw the window.

'Goodbye Hyuuga mansion. I enjoyed being treated like a queen.' Kiyo said as she went to a hotel room with a man……..

**

* * *

**

Time skip, 5:45pm……

Both Hinata's, Naruto's, Neji's and the rest of the gang were at the gates. They sat on the bench, waiting. That was until they saw 2 people in the distance.

Everyone got up and looked as the two Anbu's got closer and closer.

'KUNISHA! HANA! LONG TIME NO SEE! GIVE YOUR FRIEND A BIG HUG!'' Tsunade screamed as she grabbed the two Anbus' and gave them a bone crushing hug while spinning in circles. This motion caused their Anbu masks to come off and they saw one beautiful redhead and one beautiful violet head women.

'Granny, I missed you too, but I'm not in a hugging mood right now.' The red head said.

'Oh Kunisha, stop being a downer!' Tsunade said as she stopped hugging them.

'I was forced on an 18 year mission, missed my son whole baby/child/ and basically teenager hood, I just fought an dangerous enemy a couple of days ago, I have a bruised side, I only have 10 percent of chakara left at the moment, and I haven't slept in 2 weeks and you expect to be all jolly and crap? Kunisha said in a tired voice.

'Uh…yes?' Tsunade said in an unsure voice until she felt a killer intent from Kunisha.

'I-I mean no! No I don't expect you to feel all jolly and crap!' Tsunade said as she ran towards Hana.

'Protect me.' Tsunade said.

'I'm not in the mood either and it's basically the same reason as Kunisha-san.' Hana said.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

'Fine, Kunisha, this is your son, Naruto. Naruto, this is your mom Kunisha. 'Tsunade said as she pushed Naruto and Kunisha in the forest so they can be out of earshot.

She did the same thing to Hana and Hinata.

'Now all we have to do is wait for them to get along.' Tsunade said.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I haven't type this much since the first chapter of this story. This is about 6-7 pages long. Though now that I think about it, the first story had about 9-10 pages. Eh, close enough.

**Poll results so far:**

**6 votes for** _Do whatever floats your boat_

**2 votes for **_Yes, slow down so the story won't end faster_

**1 vote for **_No, keep updating fast_ **And** _As long as you at least update this story 2 times a week, then I don't care if you update fast or slow_

**Please vote and review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	26. Talking

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I basically had a writers block, which is why this chapter is short.**

**Important****Reminder:** _Past/younger versions= Italics _Future/older version= regular font.

* * *

'Was that really necessary Tsunade-sama?' Hiashi asked.

'Uh…..yes?' Tsunade said unsure of her voice.

'So that red headed woman was Naruto's mom and the violet hair woman was Hinata's mom?' Ino asked.

'Naaw, the red head and the violet head woman aren't Naruto's and Hinata's parents and are random strangers that we never heard about.' Sakura said sarcastically.

'Shut-up fore-head!' Ino replied as the two rivals/ friends started to argued with each other.

**

* * *

**

w/Naruto…..

This was a very awkward situation for Naruto and Kunisha. Because of Tsunade's forced when she pushed them in the forest, Kunisha was on the ground and Naruto was on top of her. The two of them blush and Naruto said sorry to her as he got off of her and both of them sat up.

Neither of them knew how to start the conversation. Naruto had opened his mouth to say something, but closed it because he thought it was stupid to ask the question he wanted to ask.

'_**Gaki**_ _**just asked her about ramen. You don't have to go directly into the subject**_.' Kyuubi said as he got tired of the silence.

'So…do you like miso ramen?' Naruto asked her, trying to start a decent conversation.

Kunisha smiled.

'Do I? Miso ramen is my number one favorite food. I can eat up to about 50 bowls of ramen before I get full. But since I haven't ate any ramen in a long time, I can probably only eat 32 bowls of ramen. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Minato, Itachi, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Hiashi, Hizashi and Hana tried to make me eat ramen while I was pregnant with you but I hate vegetables.' Kunisha said with a smile.

'Really? I love ramen a whole lot! I can eat about 50-56 bowls of before I get full. I hate vegetables too! All of my friends didn't try to stop me from eating ramen, but I'm pretty sure their secretly planning it.' Naruto said with a smile.

Kunisha smile dropped and she had that serious look on her face. Naruto noticed it.

'Naruto, look I-'

'As long as you were on a mission to save me, my girlfriend, and my friends; then I forgive you for not being in my childhood life.' Naruto said, interrupting Kunisha.

Kunisha and Naruto had let out a breath that they didn't even know that they were holding. Naruto and Kunisha started talking about random things and found out that they had a lot of things in common. After that, they decided to go back to the main gate.

**

* * *

**

w/Hinata…..

Hinata was looking at her mom, mix with emotion. She couldn't tell if she was happy, mad, excited, sad or what.

'Look Hinata, I didn't even want to be on the mission. But I was forced to by the hokage. Not only that, but that man I was sent to spy and kill was planning on killing you and that Uzumaki boy. Please, forgive me for not being there when you needed me and for making you think I was dead.' Hana said.

Hinata sighed but smiled at her.

'I guess I can forgive you; after all, it's not like you abandoned me anyways….though, it might take time for me to forgive y-you.' Hinata said.

Hana smiled backed at her.

'I'll do anything to have your apology. But now it's your father that I'm worried about. I'm pretty sure he has another woman and more likely a child.' Hana said in a sad voice.

'Oh don't worry about t-that. Let's just say that we took care of those things. Me or father will tell you about that later. Now lets go back.' Hinata said with a smile.

Hana smiled back at Hinata and walked back to the gates.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry this is so short. Again, I had a writers block and this is all I can think of. I'll try to update this story again on Thursday or Friday, but I'm not making any promises.

**This is your last chance to vote on my poll! It closes on Thursday!**

**8 votes for** Do whatever floats your boat

**2 votes for **Yes, slow down so the story won't end faster

**1 vote for **No, keep updating fast **And** As long as you at least update this story 2 times a week, then I don't care if you update fast or slow

**Please vote and review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	27. Scared, Nervous, Happy, or Excited?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. You can blame the writers block. But I think I know what to do with the story now.**

**Important Reminder:** _Past/younger versions= Italics_ Future/older version= regular font.

**

* * *

**

Time skip, 12:00pm

It's been hours since Hinata and Naruto met their moms. They had told them that it was their wedding day the night before and both of them were happy that they're able to attend there wedding, which was in 5 hours. Hana pounded Hiashi when somebody told her how he had treated Hinata in the past and how he let another woman abuse her. This left Hiashi with most of his chakara points closed, a bruised body, and a broken arm. Both Neji's, both Hinata's, and Hanabi was scared of Hana at first, but they slowly started to like her and turns out she's just like Hinata….minus the stuttering.

Naruto on the other hand was telling his mom over exaggerated stories about missions and saving the village millions of time and stuff. He also told her about what was currently happening and how his younger self got sent through the vortex and what-not. As soon as they were done talking, they all prank Tsunade by putting several color dye in her shampoo, which somehow made her hair a rainbow color. Seriously, it was in the order that a rainbow was in. When Tsunade found out about her hair, she confronted the Uzumaki's. The results were that the young naruto have a black eye, Kunisha had a bruised arm, and the older Naruto only got a small cut on his knee since today is his wedding today.

**

* * *

**

w/Naruto……

Currently, Naruto was pacing back and forth, nervous and scared about the wedding outside. At first he was excited, because he dreamed of this day since he and Hinata first started dating. But when he found out how many people he invited and that all of them were here, made Naruto scared and nervous.

So I bet your wondering, who did Naruto and Hinata invite? Well let see…we got team 7, team 8, team Gai, team 10, Isaribi, Shion surprisingly, Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Baki, Anko, Sai, The whole Hyuuga clan (which is about 500 people right there), Genma, Tazuna, Inari and his mother, feudal lords who are friends with Naruto, Mizukage and Raikage since they both owe Naruto, people from the star village, Sora, Guren, Yashamaru, a whole bunch of princesses, Asuma who is Kurenai's son, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, plus there younger selves', his and Hinata's mom, all of Konoha's council members, and about 400 more people. Not only that, but Tsunade decided to boost up the protection so now about 300 Anbus' will be watching the area, to make sure no one would try and kill them.

Naruto took deep breaths. That was another problem. Naruto and Hinata had so many enemies that it wouldn't surprise him if they knew about the wedding and that they would try to do some weird hitman thing. Shoot, for all he knows, an enemy could be one of the people he invited for the wedding. But then again, Tsunade did put a barrier around the part where Hinata and Naruto would stand so only she, Naruto, and Hinata can go in and out it.

Another problem is Shion. After he and Hinata became an official couple 3 years ago, he had sent Shion an letter, telling her that he didn't know that she meant that she wanted him have sex and have kids with her and that he have to break his promise AND that he has a girlfriend.. Shion was furious and 5 days later, she was in Konoha looking for him. He started to remember that day.

*_Flash Back_*

Naruto and Hinata were holding hands, walking down the training grounds when they felt a killer intent behind them. They turned around and saw a girl looking at Hinata with hate and envy.

"S-Shion! What are you doing here?!' Naruto said surprised and nervously.

Hinata looked Shion up and down with amusement. She didn't know what Shion looked like. All Sakura told her was that Shion was a blonde, more confident version of her old self.

"I got the letter 4 days ago........I thought you said that you don't go back on your promises?" Shion said, on the verge of tears.

"I do keep my promises! It's just that I thought you meant as in like protect you, your husband, kids, and village. Not have….have……sex with you!" Naruto said.

Shion looked at Hinata. She looked at her with hate.

Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I'm sooo scared. I think I might faint." Hinata said sarcastically, which made Shion mad even more.

"Shut up! You're just probably another slut of a fangirl trying to get in his pants!" Shion said.

Naruto looked at Shion with a mean look. Hinata looked unfazed.

Hinata chuckled.

"Sorry to say Shion, but unlike you, I can keep my emotions in check. A lot of fangirls say that all the time about me because they're trying to get Naruto to agree with them….....which fails." Hinata said.

Shion narrowed her eyes at Hinata. She will not lose Naruto to her.

Shion snorted "I knew him longer than you though, so Naruto, why are you going out with a girl that probably came from hooters?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously at Shion.

Hinata started to get a tick-mark on her head.

"First off bitch, I knew Naruto since we were, I don't know, maybe, 7 years old? Second, don't insult me because you're jealous that I have Naruto-kun. Because I will kick your ass if you mess with me." Hinata said, letting some of her killer intent get in the air, which made Shion nervous.

"W-who are you calling a bitch? I'm the priest of the demon country." Shion said. **(at least I think she is, idk, I forgot XP)**

"And? I'm the next Hyuuga Heir, the strongest clan in Konoha." Hinata said making a point and is sounding annoyed by Shion.

Shion went wide-eyed. She was a Hyuuga?! But then again, that would explain her eyes.

Hinata rolled her eyes again at Shion. She was about to leave when she heard Shion run up to her with her fist aiming at her face. Hinata blocked the fist without any effort and kneed Shion in the stomach, which made her cough up blood. Then Hinata slapped Shion in the face. Shion fell down holding her stomach. Hinata called for a ninja medic and they took Shion to the hospital.

Naruto sighed. He's starting to wonder if he wants any fangirls now. Now he knows Sasuke's pain. Besides, he has Hinata so what's the point in having them?

*_end of flash-back_*

Naruto shook his head. He wouldn't be surprised if Shion was the only person in the church that would say that she doesn't want Naruto and Hinata to get married out loud in front of everybody. Naruto sighed. He forgot why he even invited Shion to the wedding.

Kunisha snuck behind Naruto and tackled him.

"Boo!" Kunisha said

Naruto didn't jump and looked at his mom with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry mom, but you're going to have to do better than that to scare or startle me." Naruto said with a smirk forming on his face.

Kunisha pouted, but then had that evil look on her face like she was planning something.

"So I'm going to have to try harder, eh?" Kunisha said while rubbing her hands together like an evil person.

Naruto gulped at the way she said it.

"Mom…what are-"

Out of no where, a whole bunch of jutsus and random stuff were being thrown at Naruto. Like fireballs, lightning, tsunamis, boulders, small mini tornados, kunais, shurikens, tonfas, hammers, pans, shoes, flowers, and about 5o other things were being thrown at Naruto very fast. Saying that Naruto was scared was an understatement. He was running and screaming all over the yard.

But unknown to Naruto, he was in a genjutsu. Kunisha chuckled when she saw Naruto standing there, with horror written on his face. Kunisha just sat him on the couch and contently drunk her tea.

**

* * *

**

w/Hinata……

Hinata on the other hand was happy and excited. Hinata knew that a lot of people will be at the wedding but she didn't care. As long as she was with Naruto, she was happy.

Hinata went upstairs and started to take a long nice bath. Well, it was nice for 2 minutes until Neji busted in the bathroom without knocking and almost saw Hinata's boobs. They looked at each other. Neji grew nervous.

"Umm…….well, uh you see…."

Next thing Neji knows, a sink was thrown at him. Hinata slam the door shut and locked the door. She angrily went back into the tub, thinking about ways to kill Neji.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Again, sorry for the loonngg wait. I had a writers block (a very big one) and had no clue what to do with this story. Actually, this chapter wrote it self out but…yeah…..

**The next chapter is wedding day. Also, the winner choice of my poll is:**

**Do whatever floats my boat, which had 8 votes. In total, about 13 people voted on my poll. Thank you for those who voted on the poll!**

**I'll try to post another chapter between now and the next 2 weeks but I'm not making any promises. Besides, I have to think of something to write another chapter for my other stories AND retype my first story "Akatsuki kidnaps Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino"**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Review!**

**~jaberjazz.**


	28. Tobi Snaps

**A/N: This is not the wedding chapter. The wedding chapter will be next though. Anyways this takes place in the past with the Akatsuki. This chapter is very important for the future chapter.**

**Important Reminder:** _Past/younger versions= Italics_ Future/older version= regular font.

_**WARNING: Contains some spoilers. No likey no reading**_

**

* * *

**

In the Past, w/Akatsuki….

All the Akatsuki members were at a meeting. Apparently, the host of the Kyuubi got sucked in a vortex that leads into the future. All the Akatsuki members, well except for Itachi, were angry since this mess up their entire plan. As of right now, everyone was talking to each other about the situation.

"This is just great. First Deidara blew up the kitchen so I had to spend 500,000 dollars to fix it. Then Hidan, being the jackass he is, decided to pee on my money that I had left. _**Then**_, Sasori needed money to get some stupid poisons. _**THEN**_, Kisame decided to destroy most of the house with his sword because he was angry. And now this? I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Kakuzu said crying.

Everyone at the meeting sweatdropped. Kisame rubbed his head and did a nervous chuckle. Deidara stood up and Hidan was looking proud like he accomplished something big.

"Well it's not my fault that Itachi decided to leave his exploding poison packets in a cookie jar, un!" Deidara said, pointing at Itachi in an accusing way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…..whoa…whoa….whoa. I did not put my awesome exploding poison packets in a cookie jar. I had left it on the counter for Konan since she said that she wanted to use it to try to make a jutsu involving paper and explosions." Itachi said in defense. When he said whoa, he had put his hands in front of him and moved them back and forward. **(A/n: If you look at Family Guy, do you remember that episode where Chris had a crush on his teacher? And remember when Peter did that at dinner but it was about a batman cup? That's what Itachi is doing.)**

Everyone looked at Konan. She put her hands up in defense.

"Y-yeah but I had sent Tobi to get me the exploding poison packets." She said.

Everyone looked at Tobi. Tobi started laughing. At first it was just a normal laugh. But then it turned into a I'm-an-crazy-evil-maniac laugh. Everyone gave Tobi the wtf look.

"Um…Gaki? Are you okay?" Deidara asked a little bit scared while scooting his chair away from Tobi since he was sitting next to him.

You see, "Tobi" knew about this for the past 3 days and he was not happy. So he basically had a sour attitude for the past couple of days which made everyone worry. He stopped saying 'Tobi's a good boy' and he stopped asking for candy. He even cursed Hidan out, which shocked everyone. Even Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Zetsu; and they know who Tobi really is!

Tobi slowly stopped laughing. He then sent out a lot of K.I. which most people thought was impossible.

"A Jinchuuriki got sent into the future, messing up our plans and you guys are worrying OVER MONEY AND STUPID EXPLODING POISON PACKETS!? I AM ASHAME TO HAVE YOU GUYS AS PART OF THE AKATSUKI." Tobi yelled in anger. When Tobi calmed down he noticed what he said and put his hand over his mouth. Or he at least put his hand on the mask where his mouth would be at.

At first, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame were scared at Tobi. They never saw him show so much anger before let alone K.I. But then they realized what Tobi said in his last sentence and looked at Tobi with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by your ashamed to have us as part of the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked.

Those 5 looked at Tobi expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Pein sighed.

" "Tobi" " Pein moved his index and middle fingers when he said Tobi. "You might as well drop the act and tell them the truth now since you already got them confused." Pein finished.

"Drop the act?" Sasori said interested.

"Tobi" sighed. All of a sudden, his voice changed.

"I guess I have too. Man this is so not going into plan." Tobi said, his voice now sounded deeper, evil, and a little…ancient.

Everyone, except for the people who knew who he was, rose an eyebrow at his knew voice.

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase. The truth is that I'm the founder of the Akatsuki. I'm the leader of it. _**I'm**_ the one who makes all the plans." Tobi said bluntly, looking around to see their reactions.

Hidan started laughing.

"Yeah right. You wish you were, you fucking brat. I bet-" Hidan said.

Tobi suddenly looked at Hidan. Hidan quickly shut-up.

"You listen to me you ignorant fool. The "Tobi" you know is a fake. A phony. I had acted like that so I can A. get more information about you and B. To make sure I picked the right people for the job. I'm not an idiot. Why do you think I would lie about being the Akatsuki leader? And even if I am lying, I wouldn't lie to a pathetic, arrogant, idiot, ignorant fool like you." Tobi said in a calm voice.

Everyone was scared. Hidan gulped at his calmness. But that wouldn't stop him from talking.

"H-how dare you call me an ignorant fool. Don't underestimate me Tobi or your going to take a one way trip to lord Janishi!" Hidan said.

Tobi sighed.

"You couldn't land a hit on me even if you tried." Tobi said.

Hidan growled. He threw his 3 blade scythe at Tobi for it to only go threw a hole in Tobi's chest and hit the wall. Everyone eyes went wide. Hidan yanked his scythe and it came back to him.

Tobi just sat there and yawned.

"Who….who the hell are you?" Hidan said.

"Who, me? I'm Tobi….and I'm a good boy." Tobi said with a crazy laugh.

Pein got over his shocked and looked at Tobi. He shook his head and sighed.

"So Tobi, what are we going to do now?" Pein asked.

Everyone looked at Tobi. Tobi smiled and some how everyone knew he was.

"Oh that's easy. We're going into the future to get the little runt."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Oh and for those of you know who doesn't know, K.I. means Killer Intent.

**Review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	29. Going Into the Future

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I had spent most of this month getting ready to go back to school AND going back to school. But I'll try to update as much as possible. Anyways, here's wedding chapter.**

**Important Reminder:** _Past/younger versions= Italics_ Future/older version= regular font.

**

* * *

**

Continuation of In the Past, w/Akatsuki….

Everyone was silent for a minute when Tobi said that.

"…………and how the hell are we suppose to do that?" Deidara said.

Even though nobody can see his face, Tobi smirked.

"Well, _**sempai**_, remember when all of us went on that trip to Mars and Venus a couple of years ago to get some soil?" Tobi responded.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kisame suddenly screamed and started shaking when he started to remember there trip to Mars.

_-Flashback-_

The Akatsuki members were on Mars, collecting a decent amount of soil…or at least, they were suppose to. Hidan was complaining about how itchy the astronaut suit was; Kakuzu was trying to grab his money, which was floating in space; Sasori was getting annoyed at the fact that every time he lifts up some soil, it'll float right onto his astronaut helmet. Itachi had already did his part in getting some soil so he was to busy thinking about if he turned off the computer; Zetsu was arguing with him self, Pein and Konan were flirting, Deidara was trying to explode the moon into pieces with his art, Tobi was just flying in space doing cart-wheels, and Kisame was in space acting like he was flying.

"THIS SUIT ITCHES LIKE HELL!" Hidan complained while he tried to scratch his arm.

"You better not mess up that suit Hidan! Do you know how much that suit cost?" Kakuzu said as he grabbed the last few dollars that was floating.

Sasori finally manage to get an ounce of dirt in a 12 inch tube.

"Yes! Finally! Now I just need a little bit more dirt…." Sasori said excitedly.

"A little? Don't you mean, like, 1,000,000 more ounces before you get about ¾ of this crap?" Hidan said.

Sasori started to sulk while Hidan started to laugh.

Meanwhile, Kisame was annoying Itachi to death.

"Look at me Itachi! I'm an outer space fish!" Kisame said for the millionth time to Itachi.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Itachi shouted and shot some fireballs at Kisame.

"Guys! Look at what Tobi found!" Tobi yelled frantically.

Everyone except Kisame went up to Tobi to see what he found. They all found an orange ball with 5 stars on it.

"Ooo shiny!" Hidan said out of no where, which made everyone look at him weirdly.

"Who the hell are you guys looking at?" Hidan said when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"You'll think that Tobi would say that…." Konan muttered.

"Well obviously this is mine, so hand me my future fortune and then we can carry on with our lives." Kakuzu said in an its-a-fact tone.

"Who said it was yours? It is mine. It would make my puppets look cooler and it would trick the enemy into thinking that this is the source of all of my powers." Sasori said.

"Actually it is mine. I am the future god so I have the right to have it." Pein said.

"I have the rights to have it because I'm a future god my ass! This ball is mine! That way, it can make my scythe look 1000 more awesome and rawer than usual." Hidan said.

And so everyone started arguing about who would get it. Kisame on the other hand had just come there and grabbed the ball and looked at it.

"Why does this look familiar? Oh well, I guess I'll just run with it and keep it as mine!" Kisame said as he started to 'run' away from them.

Kakuzu was the first person to notice that he was running away with the ball.

"HEY! BRING BACK MY FUTURE FORTUNE YOU FISHTARD!" Kakuzu yelled as he and everyone else chased after Kisame.

Kisame wasn't paying attention to where he was jumping and landed on the ground face first. His astronaut suit started to burn away. Luckily for Kisame, the leader had given them a potion that would allow them to breathe in outer space just incase something like this happened. Unluckily for Kisame, his face was on the very, and I do mean very, hot ground and was burning his body.

Kisame let out a bloody scream and turned over for only his other side of his body to turn crispy.

Everyone quickly helped Kisame to the emergency healing room in the rocket. Hidan then came back outside and took off his helmet to sniff the air.

"I smell fish-sticks…."Hidan said as his stomach began to rumble.

_-End of Flashback-_

Itachi awkwardly patted Kisame on the back to calm him down. Tobi sighed in exaggeration since Kisame always get like this when he is reminded of this.

"Hey, what happened to that ball anyways?" Kakuzu asked.

"You know how my masks were shiny for the past 2 years?" Tobi said.

Kakuzu gasped.

"How could you turn that ball into a mask! It would've been 300,000,000 dollars!" Kakuzu said as he felt light headed.

Hidan rolled his eyes at him and Sasori just sighed.

"Can you just finish the explanation?" Sasori said annoyed.

"As I was saying, we got the major supply already. Now all we need is a date and place of where the vortex had opened and 8 Anbu's chakara. Then we will be all set." Tobi said.

Zetsu had pulled out a scroll that has a lot of seals on it and Kanji writing on it. He pulled out two tubes that had the Mars and Venus soil in it and poured it in the middle of the seal.

"Tobi, the seal is ready. All we have to do is pour 1/3 of our chakara in there and we will be all set to go." Zetsu Black half said.

"Perfect! Now this will take about 5 hours to put 1/3 of our chakras in this since we have to have absolute concentration. We will start in exactly 5 minutes so if you need to use the bathroom or get a drink of water, you better do it now!" Tobi commanded as everyone left to use the bathroom, get a drink of water, or have a quick snack. Or in Kakuzu case, put all of his money in a sealing scroll. After 5 minutes, the Akatsuki was in a star shape formation and was focusing their chakra into the seal; making the soils form together and making them turn into a blacking bluish color in the air……

**

* * *

**

Past, w/Jiraiya..…..

Jiraiya was running to Tsunade office really fast with something in his hand. He barged into Tsunade's office without knocking while breathing hard.

"Jiraiya, what the hell-"

"I have good and bad news!" Jiraiya said panting.

"What is it?" Tsunade said, having a feeling that this has to do with this whole vortex thing.

"The good news is that it turns out that I have some Venus and Mars soil from the last time I sent my co-workers in space. The bad news is that the rocket ship had malfunction for some reason and exploded, killing the spies on there." Jiraiya said in one breath.

Tsunade was shocked.

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm serious! Let's go get your temporary hokage replacement for the moment and let's get ready to go into the future! I had already prepared the scroll so all we have to do is put our chakra in it! Its going to take about 5 hours to do so, since we need absolute concentration to do this, but I'm pretty sure we can do it!" Jiraiya said excitedly.

About 10 minutes later, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, and Shizune were focusing their chakra into the seal, getting the same results that the Akatsuki are getting.

**

* * *

**

w/Orochimaru……..

Orochimaru was furious that his future body is in the future. It drastically ruined his plans so now he had to use another body since it was that time to change his body. As of right now, he and Kabuto were putting their chakaras in a complicated seal that would open a vortex that would lead him straight to his target. Even if that person is in the future or in the past. All he has to do is put some of that person DNA in the seal and activate the seal. He also have to put 1/3 of his chakra in it. It will take about 5 hours before it the seals turn into a vortex.

"Kukukukukuku….don't think you've got away Sasuke-kun. You will be mine….." Orochimaru said as he concentrated on his chakra flow.

**

* * *

**

In the future, 4 hours and 45 minutes later w/Naruto….

The wedding is about to start any minute now and Naruto is nervous as hell! As of right now, he is standing on the podium and is fidgeting with his tie. He looked around and was about to faint at how many people where here when Tsunade came up to him saying that everything will be alright.

The wedding music started playing. **(A/N: Now since I don't know what order weddings go in, I'll just skip to the part where Hinata is already standing on the podium with Naruto.) **Gaara gave Naruto the rings. He put the other ring on Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata, do you take Naruto as your Husband?" Tsunade asked.

"I do." Hinata said.

"And Naruto, do you take Hinata as your wife?" Tsunade asked.

"…..You already know the answer….." Naruto muttered, which made everyone snicker and smirk.

Kiba was laughing. "Typical Naruto for you!" he said.

Tsunade eyebrow twitched.

"Just say I do before you get a black eye." Tsunade threaten.

"Yes, I do take Hinata as my wife." Naruto said with his famous grin on his face.

"Then I pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze!" Tsunade said.

Naruto and Hinata kissed and everyone cheered. Suddenly, a giant vortex opened and the _Akatsuki, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Orochimaru,_ and _Kabuto_ flew from in there and landed face first into the ground.

Everyone jaws were open wide. Everyone got up and dusted there selves'. Then they all looked at each other.

"YOU!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, the last time I typed this much stuff, it was for the first chapter for this story. Oh and no, this is

_**NOT **_**a DBZ crossover. It's just I couldn't resist putting that in here. I hoped you guys enjoyed this.**

**Please Review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	30. Emotional Times part 1

**Important Reminder:** _Past/younger versions= Italics_ Future/older version= regular font.

* * *

Everyone was beyond shocked.

"I can't believe the Akatsuki is here!" _Tsunade_ said.

"I can't believe Orochimaru is here!" _Akatsuki _said.

"I can't believe that there's two Sasuke's!" _Orochimaru_ said in glee.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Sasuke said all of a sudden which made everyone look at him weirdly.

"What?! I couldn't help it! You guys were literally asking somebody to say that!" Sasuke said like a child, which made everybody sweat drop.

"And this is supposed to be my future body, but then again, every good thing comes with a flaw…." _Orochimaru_ muttered through his breath as he looked around.

Now as much as _Orochimaru_ wanted to, he knows that it would be suicide to try to fight all of them at once. He needed an escape plan to get out of here, create another base, and go from there.

"Hmm, I can't just walk out of here or climb out the window since there's about 300 Anbu's watching us, along with everyone else in here. So if they can be distracted by something else….." _Orochimaru_ thought with an evil grin plastered on his face.

He jumped into the air, gaining everyone's attention, and started to perform a series of hand signs. Sasuke watched _Orochimaru_ performing the hand signs, trying to see if he know or remember the jutsu _Orochimaru_ is about to do. At the very last hand sign, Sasuke remembered exactly what the jutsu is and his eyes widened.

"EVERYONE HOLD YOUR BREATH, NOW!" Sasuke yelled, as _Orochimaru_ took a deep breath.

"_**Snake Style: Poisonous Venom Smoke**_!" _Orochimaru _yelled as a lot of purplish smoke came out of his mouth, which covered the whole room. The Anbu came in, trying to sense _Orochimaru_ or _Kabuto_. The _Akatsuki_, _Orochimaru_ and _Kabuto _took this chance to escape, and ran out the door quietly.

Everyone in the church was holding their breath and was running outside. Once everyone got outside, and once everyone was done panting, they all looked at _Tsunade, Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Shizune_, and _Jiraiya_. Naruto, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Ino, and Chouji were on a verge of tears when they saw Jiraiya and Asuma.

Most of the people there noticed that whatever's going on must be something personal. Everybody except Team 7, 8, 10, Gai, Tsunade, Asuma j.r., Kunisha, Hana, and Shizune left. Everyone else slowly started leaving. Gaara put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto looked at him.

"Naruto-san, remember, a man isn't someone who doesn't show tears, but shows the tears and allow them to fall willingly." Gaara said as he let go of Naruto shoulder and left with his younger self.

Naruto looked at _Jiraiya_ again. This time _Jiraiya_ noticed him and Tsunade. At first _Jiraiya_ thought he was looking at Minato for a second, but he quickly reminded himself that he died and that this was how Naruto looked when he was older. When he looked into Naruto eyes, he saw that he was going through a lot of emotions right now. Naruto would look happy, then sad, then angry, then relieved, then confused and so on. _Jiraiya _wasn't an idiot; he knew that he had probably died and that Naruto and Tsunade was more likely still cooping with that fact. _Jiraiya_ walked up to Naruto. He noticed the height difference and smiled.

"So I see you've gotten taller than me, huh gaki?" _Jiraiya_ said.

Some of Naruto tears fell as he looked at _Jiraiya_ and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I guess so…." Naruto said with a smile.

An awkward silence came after that and they didn't know what to say. Hinata noticed that and decided to do something about it.

"Hey Naruto, Jiraiya-san, why don't you guys go take a walk together? I'm pretty sure you've guys got some things to discuss and work out in private." Hinata said as she walked up to them.

_Jiraiya_ looked at Hinata and blinked since she looked so familiar and Naruto looked surprised.

"But Hinata, are you sure? It's supposed to be our honeymoon and I don't want to ruin it because-." Naruto didn't finish because Hinata had raised her hand.

"Naruto, this is more important than our honeymoon. Go talk to Jiraiya and at least get something off your chest so you won't have to worry about it. Besides, our honeymoon is a week long anyways." Hinata said in a serious but soft voice.

Naruto shook his head, and turned around, to only see that _Jiraiya_ was already walking ahead. He ran up to _Jiraiya_ and they both started to walk away.

Hana and Kunisha on the other hand looked kind of nervous, as if they had a big secret that is about to come out. Hinata, along with Tsunade, Shino, and Neji, mentally took note of this. Hinata was about to go up there and ask them what's wrong when Neji stopped her.

"Don't ask them anything. I don't know what's up with those 2, but let's observe them. Asking them why their nervous will lessen our chances of finding out the reason for their current behavior." Neji barely whispered in Hinata's ear.

Hinata nodded, seeing that reason but decided to keep an eye on them. Those two have been acting strange for the past 5 hours and it's getting nerve racking.

*_Flash back_*

_Hinata had just got out the washroom, still a tad bit angry about the whole bathroom incident with Neji. She was walking down the hallway when she spotted her mom looking nervous. Hinata walked up to her._

_"What is a matter, mother? You look nervous." Hinata asked, making her mom jump from getting startled._

_"Oh! Uh….well, er…. Don't worry about me! Just, uh, get ready for the……er, wedding! Yeah wedding!" Hana said nervously._

_Hinata looked at her mother confusedly but decided to let it go for now._

**

* * *

**

Times skip: 3 hours later….

_Hinata was now in the church, watching everyone make the final preparations before it was time for the people to come in. She was currently talking to Naruto when Kunisha was fidgeting and moving around a lot. She and Naruto went up to them to ask her what is a matter._

_"Oh, me? Theirs nothing wrong with me! I'm just err…….thinking about my life and how it was……interesting…."Kunisha said trailing off, like if she was just saying stuff just to say it._

_Naruto and Hinata raised an eyebrow._

_"Um…oookay…." Was all they said and they both walked away with a confused faces._

*_Flash back ends*_

Hinata doesn't know what have gotten into them, but she will find out.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, I manage to write this in my busy schedule. Next chapter will have Naruto and Jiraiya talking, and also some drama. Why are Hana and Kunisha nervous? Why do you think their nervous? Will Hinata, Neji, and Tsunade find out? What will happen when Kurenai talk to Asuma and introduce him to his son? How will Jiraiya and Asuma act when they find out how they died? Does Asuma even know he's dead in the future? And where did Orochimaru and the Akatsuki go? All will be answered next chapter!!

**Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Please read and review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	31. Emotional Times part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Being in 7****th**** grade gifted takes away a lot of your time. Anyways, here's the chapter. :)**

**Important Reminder:** _Past/younger versions= Italics_ Future/older versions= regular font.

**

* * *

**

W/Naruto and Jiraiya………..

Naruto and Jiraiya were now sitting on a park bench, far away from the others. There was an awkward silence lingering in the air as either one of them knew how to start a conversation.

"Soooo....uhh…I'm pretty sure you learnt knew jutus'." Jiraiya said, trying to start a conversation.

Naruto smiled a little bit at Jiraiya's attempt to start a conversation.

"Yep. I even got taught by Ma and Pa and became a toad sage!" Naruto said proudly.

Jiraiya looked surprise but then smiled.

"I bet Pa kept hitting you with that darn stick he always carrying….or was it a cane? Eh, whatever." Jiraiya said remembering when he got trained by them his self.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Jiraiya.

"How could you forget that he was carrying a cane like stick?" Naruto said.

"Because I haven't seen that damn old frog in ages, you gaki!" Jiraiya said with a tick mark forming on his head.

"YEAH RIGTH! I bet you forgot because your too busy being a pervert that always peeping on women by the hot springs!" Naruto said accusingly, standing up and pointing at Jiraiya, who was getting a tick mark on his head.

Jiraiya stood up with a tick mark on his head. "For your information, I'm not peeping on women, but getting research done-"

"-Yeah, getting research done on getting aroused and nosebleeds-"

" -SHUT-UP!" Jiraiya said as he hits Naruto in the head. "As I was saying before I rudely interrupted, I was getting research done on my Icha Icha series. Second, I am not a pervert… but A-"

"Super pervert? Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Are you done now?" Naruto said, acting like he was uninterested when he was secretly enjoying every second of this.

Jiraiya pointed his finger accusingly at Naruto.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU MATURE!" Jiraiya yelled annoyed, though he too was secretly enjoying this.

Naruto and Jiraiya had a staring contest, but after a couple of minutes, they started laughing. Naruto went up and hugged Jiraiya.

"I missed you." Naruto said, in a serious but soft voice.

Jiraiya hugged him back and let go.

"You better! You know that without me, your life will never be awesome!" Jiraiya said cockily, which made Naruto roll his eyes.

"Says the Godfather who wasn't there when I was a kid." Naruto muttered, which made Jiraiya wince.

"Look, I really wanted to adopt you, take care of you, and everything; but most of the council members didn't want me too. Plus, at the time, I was needed to get real information from other countries since Konoha was in a weakened state. Believe me when I say that I would've taken you in my care and everything if it wasn't for Danzo, who manage to come up with good comebacks and reasoning's. If anything, I hope that you, Kushina and Minato would forgive me." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a confused expression.

"Who the hell is Kushina? Don't you mean Kunisha?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"No, I mean Kushina. Who the hell is Kunisha?" Jiraiya said seriously.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya weirdly.

"Are you telling me you don't know my mom' or Hinata's mom name?" Naruto asked surprised.

"No, wait, when you say Hinata's mom, you're talking about Hannah?" Jiraiya asked, starting to get confused.

"Umm, yeeaaah. And your point is?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto with the same expression.

"And how did Hana spell her name?"

"H-a-n-a." Naruto said as he remembered asking Hana that.

"That can't be Hinata's mom! Hinata's mom name is spelled H-a-n-n-a-h! They must be missing nins trying to gather info about this village." Jiraiya said with wide eyes.

Naruto went wide-eyed also.

"But how?! I mean, Baa-chan called her Kunisha and she spelt Hinata's mom name H-a-n-a!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"That's because Tsunade used to call them, or in Hannah's case, spell their names like that to get on their nerves. I'm guessing that Tsunade was joking around with these posers and they went along with it, thinking that their names were Kunisha and that Hannah's was spelled H-a-n-a." Jiraiya said, thinking of all the theories.

Naruto became a little depressed. He thought that he had finally met his mom and everything to only find out that it was a poser. But the more he thought about it, the depression became an emotion of anger. He balled his fist up and was starting to shake from anger.

Jiraiya was watching this. He felt pity for Naruto, seeing him like this. He could tell that he was angry. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I know you're angry, but we can't just go up to them. We need to come up with a plan." Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed. "I know that…." He said.

Naruto looked up at the sky. They needed to come up with a plan that would make them immobile and would make them crack. He looked up at the sky. It was already getting dark outside and it wasn't even 7pm yet! He looked up at the moon. That was almost visible. It reminded him of the Moon plan that Madara had made up long ago. Just when Naruto was thinking of this, he got an evil idea.

Naruto started to laugh evilly and had a smile on his face. Jiraiya backed away from him with a raised eyebrow. Jiraiya found a long stick and poked Naruto with it.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with concern, though he was still away from Naruto.

Naruto turned around with a smile.

"Forget planning! I just thought of an awesome prank!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know that I said that this chapter will have a lot of drama but I realized that I would run into a writers block if I did that. So I estimate that you will get about 3-5 chapters of drama and questions answered. And yes, I did spell Kushina's name wrong on purpose in all the chapters that have Kunisha in it. :p

'**Till next time!!**

**~jaberjazz**


	32. Realization part 1

**A/N: OMG I'M ALIVE! Sorry for this very late update. It's just that I lost interest in writing this story. But, I'll try to see if I can get that motivation back by typing up some chapters of this and my other story. I won't give up that easily on this story! Well, here's the overdue chapter!**

**Important Reminder:** _Past/younger versions= Italics_ Future/older versions= regular font.

**

* * *

**

Continuation of W/Naruto and Jiraiya…..

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with an "are-you-serious"expression on his face.

"Naruto, this is no time for playing around. For all we know, those posers could be Ame or Iwa Nin, trying to gather security information about the village!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Naruto sighed. "I know that Pervy-Sage, but I need to get some type of payback on them for tricking me AND Hinata-chan."

Jiraiya leaned against the fence he was by and looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Fine Naruto, we'll do it your way-"

"-YATTA!-"

"BUT they better not escape. If they escape, then you, Hinata, and possibly all of Konoha are in danger." Jiraiya said while looking agitated at the end of his sentence because Naruto interrupted him.

An evil smirk came was on Naruto's expression as he went closer to Jiraiya.

"Ok, here's the plan….." Naruto started whispering in Jiraiya's ear. Jiraiya facial expression changed a lot. His facial expression went from being serious, to a "wtf" look, to a horror look, to a "trying-to-contain-my-laughter" look.

Naruto finished telling Jiraiya about the prank. They both started walking back to everyone else and Jiraiya looked at him.

"Naruto….." Jiraiya said

"Yeah Pervy-Sage?" Naruto asked.

"THAT IS GENIOUS! It seems like you've actually gotten smarter and more mischievous…" Jiraiya said surprised that Naruto could think of such a prank.

"Yeah, I kno-HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I "ACTUALLY" GOTTEN SMARTER!" Naruto replied angrily.

Jiraiya could only laugh at Naruto. "Even though he grown into a fine young man, he is still the same old Naruto we all love…."

**

* * *

**

W/Kunisha and Hana…

"Kunisha" cursed silently to herself as she and Hana sat down on the bench. The jutsu they put on their selves' was about to disappear. And if it disappears…

"Kunisha" shook her head to get that thought out of her head. If Naruto and Jiraiya came back within the next 5 minutes, then it should take about another 10 minutes to leave the church and go back home. That way, she can restore most of her chakra and keep the jutsu up.

She frowned again when she realized that there was another problem: Jiraiya and Kakashi. Those too knew Kushina too well and knowing how Naruto runs off at the mouth, those too would soon start to suspect something if they haven't all ready. She looked at "Hana" and noticed that she too, was starting to get nervous.

A small bird flew up to "Kunisha" and perched it self on her shoulder. She started rubbing the bird. She then made sure no one was listening and asked the bird in a low voice "What are Jiraiya and Naruto doing?"

"He and Jiraiya found out that you two aren't who everyone else thought, just like what Hana predicted. They have planned a prank, but I couldn't hear what the prank is, nor could I confirm when it is going to happen." The bird said in a low voice so only Kushina and Hana could hear. The bird made sure to look like he was enjoying the rubs that "Kunisha" was giving him to avoid suspicion.

"Hana" gave "Kunisha" an "I-told-you-so" look. "Kunisha" gave her an annoyed look.

"Don't. Even. Say it, Hana," "Kunisha" growled at her, "You're dismiss, Koi." She said to the bird.

"Okay my lady. Just "tweet" when you need me. Get it? Tweet? Like on twitter? Hahaha…" Koi started chuckling while the two girls gave him a "wtf" look.

"You know what, just go." "Kunisha" said with a sweat drop on her head.

"Awe, you guys are no fun." Koi said, as he flew away so he could poof back to the summoning world in another area. I mean, there wouldn't been any point of whispering in each other ear, trying not to be found out if he was just going to poof away and give out their cover around people.

"Hana" nodded her head in accomplishment for them not being overheard or truly found out yet. Kunisha wacked her on the head for her stupidity.

"This is no time to be celebrating,-""Kunisha" stated. "don't forget, we have to worry about the prank that Naruto and Jiraiya made for us. Be on guard and try to blow our cover. By the way, the reason why I smacked you was because I was trying to get a bug off of you." The bug flew away as it avoided "Kunisha's" hand.

"Hana" gave "Kunisha" a look and sighed. Why does her partner have to be so strict? It's not like anyone had overheard their conversation.

Oh just how wrong "Hana" is.

**

* * *

**

w/ Younger Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru…

_Akamaru_ started to whimper and squirm in _Kiba's_ coat. _Kiba_ notice this right away and looked at _Akamaru_ with a questioning look on his face.

"What's a matter boy?" _Kiba_ asked, as he listens to _Akamaru_ yip. _Kiba_ widened his eyes in horror.

"Are you sure _Akamaru_?" _Akamaru_ yipped again, mean that he was sure. _Kiba_ quickly went to _Shino_, who was by_ Shikamaru_. _Shino_ had his finger out with a bug on it and _Shikamaru _had a look of worry on his face.

_Kiba_ went up to them and said in a hush tone "_Akamaru_ told me that "Kunisha" and "Hana" are not who they said they are, and that they have weird chakra that is similar to the one used to make that vortex that appeared when we was still in the past."

_Shikamaru_ went wide eyed and _Shino_ nodded his head at _Kiba_.

"He's right _Shikamaru_. My bug also told me that the older Naruto knows about this and he and _Jiraiya_ is planning something. Not only that, but my bugs also tells me that the chakra they have is not normal. Both of their chakra is brown." _Shino _said.

_Kiba_ looked at _Shino_ with wide eyes. "Brown? I've never heard of someone with brown chakra." _Kiba_ said.

_Shikamaru _cursed silently under his breath. "_Kiba_, go inform everyone in our age group. _Shino_ and I will deal with everyone else." _Shikamaru_ ordered silently. _Kiba_ went and did as he was told.

_Shino_ looked at _Shikamaru_. "Do you think that they're somehow related to how we all got into the future?"_ Shino_ asked _Shikamaru_.

"Yeah. They either know who did it, or they did it themselves. Either way it goes, they know something and we need to be prepared just incase they decide to attack. I'm giving the older Naruto until it's time for us to leave to take care of this problem. If he doesn't do whatever his plan is by that time, then we're going to deal with this problem with our own hands." _Shikamaru_ said, as he started walking lazily to his older self once he finished.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked up to his older self with his hand in his pockets.

"Man, what a drag."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it's short. It's just that I now officially have another writers block again. *sweat-drops* I don't know when the next chapter going to come out, but hopefully it won't be too long for me to update. Btw, I'm sorry if you see any typos/grammar errors because I'm trying to get this chapter out as soon as possible.

**Also, I would officially say that I'm now at the **_**beginning of the middle part**_** of my fanfic (in other words, I'm now at the middle part of my story.) Yay! **

**Oh, and one last thing. I want to thank you all for getting this story to 100+ reviews! I also want to really thank ****Crystalzap ****as his/her review had actually given me the motivation to make this chapter.**

**And let me make one thing clear****: I am, and I repeat, I am **_**purposely **_**spelling Kushina's name wrong. Why you ask? Well, I can't tell you because it will ruin the story. Lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**~jaberjazz**


	33. Realization part 2

**A/N: Well since I'm in a writing mood, I decided to make the next chapter for this story. ;D Enjoy!**

**Important Reminder:** _Past/Younger versions= Italics_ Future/Older versions= regular font.

**

* * *

**

w/Past Tsunade….

_Tsunade_ felt like there was something off about her future self. For one thing, she's too nice and jumpy. The other thing is that she can't even answer simple questions without stuttering or pausing for a long period of time. Plus, her eye color is a little bit lighter than it actually is. And now that Tsunade think about it, she's actually gotten shorter and her skin complexion is 2 shades lighter too!

_Tsunade_ narrows her eyes dangerously at her look-alike. This was not her future self. This person's chakra felt weird…the bad type of weird. Not only that, but she didn't even seem truly effected when she saw Jiraiya. Base on what she seen and could imply so far, Jiraiya had died and while she might not have been the nicest person to him, she considered him to be a great friend and would have started crying and glomping him in front of everyone if she saw him again. But did her "future-self" do that? No. All she did was stand their and looked like an idiot.

After noticing all those actions, _Tsunade_ concludes that this person is defiantly an imposter. This also means that the future Shizune might be an imposter too. Then again, Shizune always has been a gullible child, so she wouldn't be surprised if that is the real future Shizune.

Now, _Tsunade_ isn't a hokage for nothing. She also noticed "Kunisha's" and "Hanna's" strange behavior. They are acting nervous and everything, kind of like her imposter. And they have every right to be nervous. Kunisha and Hanna, or should she say Kushina Hana, is dead. They've been dead ever since the day they brought their children in this world. Seeing those two really alarmed Tsunade that something was up.

So because that alarmed _Tsunade_, she decided she was going to indirectly interrogate them. She knew questions that only the real Kushina could answer. She got up and started walking towards the two girls while thinking up ways on how the ask the questions while not making it seem like she was interrogating them.

**

* * *

**

Time skip, 15 minutes later w/Past Kakashi and future Sakura…

_Kakashi_ was feeling guilty at the moment. Sakura was currently telling him everything that had happened, beginning from Sasuke leaving the village all the way to Sasuke coming back to the village. She also told him how he died helping Naruto bring Sasuke back to the village. If only he didn't taught Sasuke his Chidori and didn't give him the special treatment…

"_Kakashi_-sensei? Are you ok?" Sakura asked, as she stopped explaining what had happened over the years with concern.

"_Of course he's not okay you baka. Would you be okay if you went into the future and found out that your prize student left and later killed you with your own prized jutsu_?" Sakura thought to her self, scolding herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sakura. It's just that, I've never thought that our team would have such a dark past, or should I say future in my case." _Kakashi _said, leaving out the part that he felt hurt that Sasuke would do that to him.

Speaking of Sasuke, that would explain why Sasuke was avoiding him and not giving him any eye contact at all. He could tell that Sasuke feels guilty and ashamed for killing his own sensei just because he was in the way of his revenge. He would have to talk to him alone about this later, but first he wants to know what happens next.

"So anyways," _Kakashi_ started, "Tell me more about my death…"

**

* * *

**

w/Older Naruto and Past Jiraiya…..

Naruto and _Jiraiya_ were hiding in the bushes that were a good distance away from "Kunisha" and "Hana". They had set up all the pranks that consisted of: wire, soap, paint, cookie dough, and pies. Naruto was giggling like how a Sasuke fangirl would and _Jiraiya _was rolling his eyes at Naruto.

"Ok remember Naruto," _Jiraiya_ started, "were trying to get information out of them so don't steer them directly to the pranks. Got it?"

"Yep! This'll been easier than getting Hinata to kiss me on the lips in front of her father." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Didn't you technically do that at the wedding? And aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon with Hinata?" _Jiraiya_ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that don't count! I'm talking about a regularly old kiss that a couple does. Also, I'm pretty sure Hinata will understand." Naruto replied with a thoughtful look on his face at the end of his sentence.

_Jiraiya_ just shrug and patted Naruto on the back.

"Good look!" _Jiraiya_ said with a big, to cheerful smile on his face as he pushed Naruto out the bush.

"EH! GAHH!" Naruto said as he fell face first onto the ground, making everyone turn their head towards him.

Sakura grew a tick-mark on her for-head. She was just informing _Kakashi_-sensei on everything that happened and because of Naruto, she forgot what she was about to say next.

"NA-RU-TO" Sakura growled as she stomped towards him. When she got to him, she picked him up by his collar **(A/N: Think of the scene of the first episode of Naruto Shippuden when Sakura stomped over to Naruto and picked him up by the collar after she punched the shit out of him. This scene is very similar to that.)**

"WHAT THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU DOING IN THE BUSHES YOU IDIOT! I'M OVER HEAR, TRYING TO TELL _KAKASHI-SENSEI _EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED AND YO DUMBASS PEEPING IN THE BUSHES!" Sakura continued ranting and berating Naruto while shaking him mercilessly.

A sweat-drop formed on _Jiraiya_ head as he watches Sakura shake Naruto to death. They had created another Tsunade.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, I had fun writing this chapter :) Btw, I have a question for all of you. What are some of the ways I could improve this story? Please state what I need to improve on in an appropriate manner. Any flame/hate reviews/pm's about the story will be deleted and ignored.

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	34. AN Update Please Read

**A/N: Hey guys, jaberjazz here! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. It's just that I have to get ready for school (for me, its starts on the 19****th****.) Because of this, I might not update for a while until I get used to my new school schedule. **

**On another note, I have a question that I need you guys to answer for me. Can you guys give me tips on how to improve this story? I know you guys like my story, but I would really like it if you all give me criticism on the story. However, do not flame/bash the story.**

**Many Thanks!**

**~jaberjazz**


	35. Suspicion and Times Up

**A/N: OMG I'M ALIVE! Hi guys, it's me jaberjazz. Sorry for this very late update. You can blame my writers block and my busy life. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Important Reminder:** Past/Younger versions= Italics Future/Older versions= regular font.

**

* * *

**

W/

_**Asuma**_** and Kurenai…**

_Asuma,_ the 2 Kurenais', and 3 year old Asuma j.r. were all staring at each other. Kurenai was holding Asuma j.r. hand while using her other hand to wipe her tears away. _Kurenai _and_ Asuma_ were looking at her, confused on why she was crying and who was the little guy with her. Asuma j.r. looked up at her.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Asuma j.r asked innocently, noticing her tears going down her face.

_Asuma_ and _Kurenai_ blinked in surprised when they heard what the little kid-or should they say, her son-asked.

"I-I'm not crying." Kurenai said rubbing her eyes. "Mommy just got s-something stuck in her eyes."

_Asuma_, unsure what to do in this situation, took out his cigarette and squashed it on the ground as he went up to Kurenai to try to make her feel better. As he got close to her, he noticed that her child look a lot like him. Matter of fact, he could literally say that he was a non-bearded light skinned child version of him. _Asuma_ frowned as he came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, this is his son. If what he concludes is true, and if Kurenai is crying because she sees him…

_Asuma_ stopped and went wide eyed as he realized something. His older self is not here. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen him all day and he knows for a fact that he would've attended Hinata's and Naruto's wedding unless he had a mission. Not only that, but the older team 10 kept getting teary-eyed (especially Ino) when ever they are near him. So that must mean that…that...

That he is dead and isn't part of the living no more in this time period.

_Asuma_ paled at the thought and looked Kurenai in the eye.

"Kurenai…is that my…..?" Kurenai nodded her head at _Asuma's_ unfinished question.

"And am I….?" Kurenai nodded her head again, but this time with more tears in her eyes.

_Asuma_ froze at her conformations while she let go of Asuma's j.r. hand and glomped him. She held him so tight, like he was going to disappear….again

_Kurenai_ was still confused at the whole situation.

"Wait hold up, I'm confused! What do you mean by "Is that my" and "Am I" _Asuma_?"

_She _watched as her older self cried in _Asuma's_ chest while he had his hand on the back of her hand. _Asuma _started whispering in Kurenai'sear to calm her down. He then looked at _Kurenai_ who still looked confused. He mouthed

"Watch the kid; I'll explain everything once your older self calm down."

_Kurenai_ blinked and nodded dumbly at _Asuma_ request and went next to the child, who looked up at her curiously. She had a feeling that it will be a moment before she gets an explanation.

* * *

**W/Shikamaru….**

Shikamaru watched the scene unfold between Kurenai and _Asuma_. His eyes softened a little as he looked at his sensei hold Kurenai in such a tender way. His left hand had absent-mindly fumble with a lighter in his pocket that _Asuma_ had given him on the day he died. He sighed and looked at his younger self, who was going around informing everyone with the vital information.

Shikamaru frowned as he thought about the information he had received earlier. If what he says is accurate (which he knows it is) then Konoha is at a greater risk then it was before. Bad enough _Orochimaru_, _Kabuto_, and all the _Akatsuki_ members are back but now they have a new potentially dangerous enemy that they know nothing about.

Speaking of potentially dangerous enemies, he also suspects that Tsunade might not be the real one. For the past 3 months, she hasn't been the same. At first, he kind of figured that her strange behavior might have to do with Jiraiya's death anniversary since she was fond of him. However, Shikamaru seriously doubt that's the reason why she's acting so strange.

Luckily, he's not the only one to notice her odd behavior since _Tsunade_ herself started to realize that something isn't right. By the way she's walking up to her older self, Kunisha, and Hanna; he could tell that she's about to interrogate them.

Shikamaru started feeling weird. He has a gut feeling that things are about to get pretty troublesome around here.

**

* * *

**

W/

_**Tsunade**_**, Hanna, Kunisha, and Tsunade**

_Tsunade_ walked up to Kunisha, Hanna, and Tsunade; who were sitting on the bench watching Sakura talk to Naruto about manners and not being a pervert.

"*Ahem*" _Tsunade _got their attention and they all raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you guys don't mind," _Tsunade_ stated nicely "but I was wondering if it's okay if I sit and talk with you guys?"

Hanna and Tsunade squirmed a bit, unsure on what to do. Kunisha narrowed her eyes slightly, though she still had a smile on her face.

"Why don't you talk to _Shizune_? I'm pretty sure she's kind of lonely and bored standing there all by her self." Kunisha said, trying to get _Tsunade_ to leave.

"_Shizune_, lonely and bored? Ha! There's nothing wrong with that child. I mean look at her, yapping away with her older self like there's no tomorrow."

_Tsunade _pointed to where the two Shizunes' were at and they were indeed talking to each other by a fountain.

Kunisha cursed silently.

"This is bad; I only have 45 more seconds before the jutsu wears off. I need to get out of here NOW!" Kunisha thought silently to her self. She could care less about Hanna and Tsunade who were nothing but easily scared idiots.

Kunisha suddenly stood up really fast.

"Look, _Tsunade_, as much as I really want to talk to you -"

_Tsunade_ stood up and walked up to Kunisha. She was not going to let her get away that easily.

"No, you sit and talk to me. Besides, you need to tell me that 'code' first." _Tsunade_ said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kunisha paled when _Tsunade_ said code.

"A-a c-code?"

"Yes a code. Remember, before you left for your mission? We made it up together to represent our friendship. " _Tsunade_ waited expectantly for an answer.

**15 more seconds…**

Kunisha started sweating and fidgeting.

"Damn, what to do, what to do, WHAT TO DO!" Kunisha started thinking frantically.

_Tsunade_ smirked inwardly. This was the first part of her interrogation: getting the enemy all frantic and nervous. The next part would be trying to get some answers out of them.

**8 more seconds….**

Kunisha, Hanna, and Tsunade started to have a look of pure concentration on their faces. _Tsunade_ know that they were trying to maintain what little chakra they had left.

_Tsunade_ looked at Kunisha with a devious smile.

"Sooo? What is it?" _Tsunade_ asked innocently.

**4…**

Tsunade went wide eyed

**3…**

Hanna realized that there's no use of trying to keep the little chakra they have.

**2…..**

Kunisha cursed.

_**1.**_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all I can muster up for now thanks to my writers block. But fear not as one day I will conquer it…hopefully. Lol.**

**I would like to thank fanfic user **_**Haku Namikaze**_**, who on Sept 26****th**** gave me an idea on what to do with this chapter. While it might not be like how he (or she) have said it should go (it was just an idea he/she gave me), it did gave me other ideas on what to do for future chapters. As a prize, you get 2 virtual cookies :3. **

**Anyways a lot of criticism, pointers, watch outs, and tips would be nice, even if they're just telling me about my typos. So far, I would like to thank**_** smilingbookworm95 **_**and **_**Crystalzap **_**who gave me some tips and "watch outs". You two get 2 virtual cookies too.**

**Matter of fact, everyone who reviewed gets a virtual cookie =D.**

**I'm not sure when's the next time I'll update, so I'm not going to make any false promises. I'll get to this whenever I can.**

**Till next time people!**

**Please Review!**

**~jaberjazz**


	36. Important Note

**Hello there. As you may have notice, I haven't updated this story in literally a year and 5 months. This is because of many factors:**

**_1.) Lost of interest._ I'm sorry but I lost complete interest in this story. I've also lost interest in Fanfiction for a bit :/**

_**2.)**** Writer's block**__**.**_ **You see, I was making this story up as I went along so I never really had an idea of what to do next.**

**_3.) Needs to be re-written._I hate the way I wrote the story. Luckily, I have improved from this writing style. Also, I don't like the path the story is going to. **

_**4.)**** Busy.**_ **I have been busy doing school work, family things, and what-not.**

**So I won't be updating this version of the story anymore.**

**_Wait, wait, wait, __this version_?**

**Yep, you read right. I am contemplating on rewriting this story. It has potential, and if I play my cards right it could be an original time-travel fic.**

**Don't worry; I will update this story one last time to alert you guys about the rewritten version (if I do rewrite it.)**

**Expect the first chapter of the rewritten one to be posted in June (again, this is if I rewrite it.)**

**I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers, whether positive or negative, for reviewing my story. That meant a lot to me.**

**While you wait for confirmation of whether or not I will rewrite this, you can check out my other stories I have. All of them are Naruto related and I just updated one of them =].**

'**Till next time.**

**~Jaberjazz **


End file.
